


The Changes

by LullabliesAndDreams



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sort of an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabliesAndDreams/pseuds/LullabliesAndDreams
Summary: “The look on her face when she told him that... she didn’t look anywhere near the Adalind he knows.This Adalind is broken, scared, and full of grief.He couldn’t think of anything to say to her, so he just watch her.“Alternative ending to S01E17
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Comments: 135
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always love Adalind more than Juliette.
> 
> This fic is inspired by MANY AMAZING fics that I have read for this ship (Nadalind). I really love them and I hope I’m giving justice — please note that english is not my native language so, positively, a lot of mistake will be made. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 🥰

“ _What have you done?_ ”

The first time he heard it came out of her mouth, a surge of guilt come over him. He’s not even sure why he feels guilty when he did what he did because he have to save Hank, besides, Adalind is not a good person.

“You killed me.” She said.

“You don’t look so dead.” Sarcasm is his response to mask the weird guilt he’s feeling.

“I’m nothing now. I don’t have any powers. You’ve taken everything, I’m just like everybody else. I’m nothing.” The look on her face when she told him that... she didn’t look anywhere near the Adalind he knows.

This Adalind is broken, scared, and full of grief.

He couldn’t think of anything to say to her, so he just watch her.

She look down on the ground, looking a lot smaller than she is already. She started to drag her feet and walk out of the ruins.

Nick didn’t know what to do now.

The guilt he doesn’t know where is coming is still there, tugging at him, and whispering to him to follow her but it doesn’t tell him why he should follow her.

He’s so conflicted in leaving her be and listening to this voice inside his head.

Either way, he’s foot move on it’s own following the silently crying Adalind.

He followed her till she stops on a house that is definitely not hers. Nick thinks that maybe, this is her family’s house, though, the house doesn’t look and feel like a ‘family home’ to him.

‘ _What are you doing Nick?_ ’ He asked himself, as he watched the blond girl slowly climb on the steps of to the front door.

His phone rings and seeing that it’s Monroe, he answered it immediately. Hank is saved which is such a relief, but he’s confuse and wants to know what the hell is happening — Nick just told Monroe to make up of something and hang-up when he sees Adalind walking out of the house, looking much worst than before. She got inside her car again and drive off, Nick following behind again.

She stops at a bridge, got out of her car, walks to the rails, and starts to climb up.

Nick acted fast, running to her, and hugging her waist to stop her from jumping down. “What the hell are you doing!” He screams at her, pulling her away from the rails.

She trash and screams at him to let go, he didn’t. He pins her to her car, putting both his hand on her shoulders to keep her still.

Adalind’s eye went big realizing who stops her from doing what she plans to do. “Let go of me grimm!” She started to trash again, trying to push him off and away from her.

He push her further the car, trapping her whole body with his to stop her from her protest. “No.”

Adalind’s fuming with anger. She doesn’t understand what the grimm want from her when he already took her powers away. “If you’re here to kill me, go ahead.”

“I’m not here to kill you.” He told her, still not letting her make a move.

“If you won’t kill me, I’ll just have to do it myself!” Since she can’t move her body, she head-butted him hard.

The unexpected hit got Nick making him loose his hold on her. Adalind took the chance to run back to the railings but Nick quickly recovers and grabs her wrist, pulling her back to her car.

“Why do you want to die so badly?!”

“Because I have nothing anymore!” The look she had when she came out of the house earlier resurfaced back, and the guilt he’s sporting is intensifying.

He took a breath, closing his eyes for a second to avoid her piercing blue eyes. “I only took your powers, not your whole life.” His voice were soft, not like it can give her any comfort, but he wants her to realized that not everything is about power.

“My powers is my whole life.” Tears slipped off her eyes. She hated being seen like this — so weak, and so helpless. She just wants the pain to end.

“I don’t believe that.” He told her, still determine to convince her not to end her life.

“You don’t have to. I don’t care. Just let me go, I just want to end this now.”

“No.”

She started to shake her body to get him away from her, but he was hellbent on keeping her still. She sighs tiredly, and reasoned with him “I’m a Hexenbiest, Nick. Or at least, I was. I pissed off a lot of wesen, and all of them will be happy to kill me but not before they take pleasure in humiliating and torturing me once they knew that I’m just another weak and helpless human. I won’t let them do that to me, I’d rather die now.”

“No”

“Let me go! Just let me fucking go!”

“I didn’t let you live just so you can die!” He shouted. It’s amazing how none is still calling them out or prying at what is happening with them, but he’s thankful for it — he doesn’t want to explain to anyone what’s happening.

“Why do you care if I kill myself, anyway? You of all people should be very happy that I’m doing this.”

‘ _Yeah, Nick. Why do you care_ ’ He sighs, because he doesn’t really have an answer to that. All he knows is he won’t be happy if she dies. “But I’m not.” He finally answered.

She really doesn’t understand him, and it frustrate her. She push him one last time, but he just won’t let go. She push herself down the asphalt and he let her. She cries hard — harder than she ever did, she doesn’t like anyone seeing her cry, but he already seen her at her worst and she doesn’t really care anymore. “What do you want from me.” She asked him, as he crouch down to her.

“I don’t know.” He honestly answered.

“Please just let me go.”

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

Adalind woke up from the smell of tea, which is kind of weird because she don’t usually drinks tea, she likes coffee better. Also, who would make coffee in her place?

She got her answer when she opened her eyes.

She’s not at her place, and she don’t know this person who is making a tea from the small kitchen of the place.

She also had a wonderful burst of memories from yesterday. ‘Great.’

“Hi.” The woman greeted, noticing how awake Adalind is now. She walk close to the cot Adalind is now sitting in and drop the tea set on the small table near it. “I’m Rosalee.”

“What do you want from me?” Of course that is her first question. She doesn’t know where she is and she have no idea who this person is.

“I don’t—“ Rosalee look confuse for a second, not sure why she was asking her that. “Nick brought you here last night, he said you need a safe place to stay.” She told her, giving her an immediate explanation why she’s in this place.

Adalind thought about what Rosalee just told her, ‘Nick brought me here.’ She still can’t figure what the hell Nick wants from her.

Last night, Nick dragged her to his car, telling her that he’ll ask someone to get her car. Adalind didn’t bother to put up a fight anymore because she’s tired and Nick won’t listen to her anyway — On the drive to the road, she passed out from exhaustion and she doesn’t know what happened next. She didn’t even ask him where he is taking her or what is his plans about her, and now she woke up here.

“Here, that will make you feel better.” Rosalee offering her a cup of steaming tea got her out of her thoughts.

“What’s in this?” She asked, looking suspiciously on the liquid.

“Just chamomile.” She answered her with a soothing smile.

There’s something about Rosalee that makes you want to trust her. The tone of hervoice is also genuine that Adalind didn’t think twice in asking what’s on the cup, she just trusted her and took a sip on it even though thats pretty out of character of her. “Thanks.” She quietly told her, looking around the place one’s more to find Nick. “Where’s Nick?”

“Work.” She simply answers. “He said he’ll come by at lunch.”

She nodded at her answer and made another quick look at the place but couldn’t find any recognition. “Where is this?”

“It’s my shop. Don’t worry, you’ll be safe here.”

‘ _Safe? Is there such thing and place?_ ’ She wanted to laugh, didn’t want to offend Rosalee, then something came to her thoughts. “Do you even know who I am?”

“No. Does is matter?” Rosalee asked, confused, but curious at her question.

“I’m Adalind Schade” She told her nonchalantly.

Rosalee’s eye went wide in surprised, she almost spit the tea she just took a sip. “Ada— you, you’re Adalind! Nick’s hexen—“

“I’m not Nick’s hexenbiest.” She stops her before she finish, rolling her eyes in process. ‘She doesn’t know her that why she’s helping.’ “I’m not even a hexenbiest anymore.” She continues, sighing in defeat. “I’m just another weak, helpless, fragile human.” 

The words Adalind uttered made Rosalee think of all the things she heard about Adalind from Nick. This is not that Adalind. This one doesn’t have have that oozing confidence, cruelty, sharpness, and evilness — this woman in front of her is just one exhausted, scared, lonely, and done person.

* * *

* * *

Nick is losing his mind.

That’s the only reason he could think of after his actions last night... also, he couldn’t get Adalind out of his mind, everything that has happened yesterday — the way she looks, the words she has spoken... he just couldn’t get her out of his mind.

Was this some kind of a side effect from using his blood to kill her hexenbeist? He wouldn’t he be surprised if it is. Everything in his life are already out of proportion anyway, including his slowly failing relationship with Juliette.

Despite not accepting his proposal, Juliette told him the she wanted to keep their relationship going and work on their issue, but so far, nothing is resolved. They just end up going back to their old routine, he’s still keeping things from her, and mostly, he’s still lying to her — he’s not sure of what to make of their relationship anymore. He still loves Juliette, but with everything that is happening, he’s not sure if continuing their relationship is a good thing, especially since he doesn’t want Juliette anywhere near his Grimm works. It’s too dangerous.

Maybe his Aunt Marie was right. 

He sighs to the tenth time that early afternoon as he couldn’t keep focus on anything. It’s a good thing that things at work is pretty solemn today and he only have paperworks he needs to accomplish.

After sighing once more, he thought he should just face the reason, or more accurately, the person that keeps evading his mind.

“Where are you going?” His partner Hank ask when he got up the his seat.

“I need to take care of something, so I’m taking an early lunch.”

Hank nodded, not asking further question. Nick made his quick escape before Hank could think of a question to ask, he still don’t know how to explain what happened to him last night and he also don’t want to tell him about his secrets — not yet at least.

It only took him 10 minutes to get to the Rosalee’s spice shop, where he left Adalind last night. He doesn’t really know what’s going on the head of his and why he did all those things last night. 

He got out of his car hoping that Monroe’s already inside the shop. He called to them to have lunch at the shop and to discuss what has happened last night, and to explain further to Rosalee about Adalind... he didn’t exactly provided a whole lot reason why he needs Adalind to be safe, and he also didn’t tell Rosalee who she’s letting stay at her shop.

He sighs again, as he got out of his car and enter the shop.

Rosalee and Monroe were talking in hush manner and stops when Nick entered. They both look relief at seeing him, but then change their expression to something like an interrogatory.

Nick cleared his throat before approaching them, bracing himself for all the questions they’re going to ask.

“What the hell man! You brought Adalind here!?” Monroe whispers-scream at him.

‘ _Ahhh, so they figured.’_ “There’s nowhere else I can bring her.” He told them the truth. He doesn’t want to make excuses, or lie to them. They’re both helping him so much and he doesn’t want to complicate his relation with the two.

“Nick, we need explanations.” Rosalee, calmly said.

He took a breath before answering, “My blood worked. The hexenbiest inside her is gone.” He paused, watching their expectant expressions. “I... I don’t really know why or if this is some kind of a side effect of what I’ve done —or maybe I’m just going crazy but, after the hexenbiest died, Adalind she —“ he trail off again. He imagine the look Adalind had last night, and his heart kind of hurts which was beyond weird. “She wanted to die. I can’t let that happened.” He finished.

“That doesn’t exactly explain this, Nick.” Rosalee skeptically pointed.

“I know.” He sighs tiredly. “A lot of people and wesen wants her dead and being a human makes her vulnerable, I have to keep her safe.”

“Why?” Monroe quickly asked, finding it very hard to understand his sense of responsibility with the former hexenbiest. “If someone plots to kill her because of her past actions, why should you care? It’s not like she’s your friend, or that, you like her —” he gave him a horrid expression, considering that he actually _like_ her. “You don’t, right?”

“No, I don’t.” Nick quickly dismiss the thought, sounding more like he’s actually guilty which, ‘ _He’s most definitely not.’_ he told himself. “But, somehow I feel responsible for her, I don’t exactly know why, and I don’t understand myself either. Like I said, maybe I’m losing my mind, I just —“ another sigh left him. This seems like it’s going to be a habit. “look, If you guys can’t help me out on her, I get it. It’s okay. I can’t force you guys on anything, You guys already done a lot for me. I’ll just find another way to keep her safe.”

“We’ll help.” Rosalee said, after a few seconds of silence.

Though, there’s some reluctance in there, Nick can see that she really wants to try and help. “How is she?” He asked as he look around the shop.

Rosalee pointed at the other room, which is currently close. “She’s good, I think. She woke up earlier, but after having some tea, she lay back on the cot and went back to sleep.” 

“She reeks anxiety, fear, grief, and despair even on her sleep. Are you sure this is Adalind?” Monroe asked, wrinkling his nose.

Nick ignored his question, but he frowns. It hasn’t even been 24hours and it’s getting harder and harder to hate Adalind, what he did to her, was it really worst than actually killing her? He saw her sleeping at the cot, and she looks restless, she might even be having a very bad dream —She sweating all over, and her face is wrinkled in a not so pretty expression.

Nick walk close to her, shaking her awake. “Adalind... Ada—“

She woke in a start, curling her body and pushing her back on the wall to get as far away from him.

Something inside Nick prick him from her reaction.

After a second, realizing who woke her and where she is, she uncurls her body and a little closer to her. “Are you here to finally kill me?” She asked in anticipation, that only made Nick irate.

“I told you. I won’t kill you.”

“Then what?” She rolls her eyes. Nick can’t believe she was just curling in fear a minute ago.

“Lunch.” He said nonchalantly, showing the bag of food he brought with him.

“You’re so confusing! You don’t want to kill me, but you also won’t let me kill myself! You don’t even like me! You hate me, remember?”

He ignored her, bringing the food out of its bag. “Stop being dramatic and eat your lunch.” He told her, pointing at the food in front of them.

“I —“ Adalind’s protest was stop when Nick shoves an egg-roll in her mouth.

Adalind glared at him, but chew her food finding out the she’s actually starving.

The two mortal enemies have somehow forgotten that they’re not alone, as the Monroe and Rosalee watch their exchange — that small smile in Nick’s face as he watch Adalind eat her food quite messily also didn’t go unnoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

He grips her waist tight —tighter, like he’s holding his lifeline, pulling her further into him as if he wants their body to fuse together.

Slowly his hands travel south, dipping his fingers on the inside of her tight pants and through the inside of the waistband of her lacy underwear. Her burning skins made him moan loudly and he was not ashamed. 

His fingers dip lower and lower till he can cup both her asscheeks bare. He illicit another loud moan and an almost painful groan when he felt her hands cupping his aching cock through his pants.

“This is going to end embarrassingly quick if you don’t stop that.” He told her, out of breath as he taste the skin of her neck and shoulders, nipping and sucking.

“No you won’t.” She told him with confidence. “You’re going to hold it.” She continue, pushing him just so they can see each others eyes but not breaking the contact of their bodies. “For me?”

The seductive tone she let out and that lip-biting thing she give Nick made his resolution — he’ll hold his orgasm even if it’ll give him blue-balls if that’s what she want.

She’s waiting for a reply, but instead of answering her with words, Nick lean down and attack her lips. One of his hand that’s squeezing her ass snake on the front of her pants muttering a curse about how tight her pants is and that it’s sexy but she should get out of it.

She chuckles, wiggling her hips to help him take off the offending clothes.

Nick has to hold his breath at the reveal of more skin, her creamy white perfect skin, and the perfect curve of her body —If he didn’t promise to hold on coming, he would have come right then and there —It’s hilarious really. He feels like a hormonal teenager instead of a grown man on his mid 20s.

He pull her back to him to continue his ministrations but she have a different plan. 

Nick once again had to hold his breath when she slowly kneel down, her eyes not leaving his, and again she’s biting her already swollen lips. He didn’t remember her unbuttoning his pants and dragging it’s zipper down, but as soon as she’s pulling his pants and boxers down he’s senses is overloading.

“Fuck.” He curse under his breath, not straying his stare at the goddess kneeling in front of him.

She smirks wickedly, her fingers lightly touching his length. It’s killing him not to do anything but he lets her do as she wishes.

Finally, fucking finally, she curl her hand on his pretty angry cock and start pumping him in delicate movements. “You’re so good.” She told him, again, with that seductive voice. “let me reward you.”

She swallowed the head of his cock and he couldn’t help and scream how good she is, how good her mouth feels, and how she’s so beautiful.

He’s too big for her, and what she can’t swallow she compensate with her amazing hands.

She’s just so beautiful like this, and matter how much he hold on, he couldn’t anymore, especially with that talented tongue and mouth of hers.

“I’m going to come —“ he warned her, and instead of stoping so that they can continue playing with each other, she quicken her pace, face-fucking herself on him and it was clear to him she plans to swallow. He couldn’t help it anymore, he’s coming.

He close his eyes savoring the feeling of her mouth, tongue, throat, and hands. Then “Ada —“

“—lind!” Nick opened his eyes, horrified that his still at the precinct. He look around and thank all the gods that his partner is nowhere near his desk, and that there’s only few officers around for nightshift.

There’s an ache between his legs that he couldn’t ignore and when he looks down his pants, his boner was so obvious it would be embarrassing to stand up.

The memories of his dream assaulted him all at once too. He’s confused and angry at himself because, ‘ _Why the hell did I have wet dreams about Adalind like some sort of horny teenager?!’_ He couldn’t understand what’s going on with him — first he couldn’t let Adalind be on her own and get her in any danger, and now he’s dreaming about her?! It hasn’t even been full 24 hours since he last remember hating the former hexenbeist. ‘ _What is worng with me?’_

He groans in frustration, hitting his head on his desk, then looking around once again to check if any of the officers is observing him, ‘they didn’t hear him mumble words of his dreams, didn’t he?’ He sighs in relief to see none of the officers around is paying attention to him.

He took a glance on his watch and curse how late it is, passed 10 in the evening — he promised Rosalee that he’ll come by again for dinner to talk about his plans with Adalind, which he still don’t have any idea.

When he left Adalind after lunch, she seems to have given up fighting him about dying, and just listened to him about staying at the spice shop till he comes back, which was a total surprised. He wished she stayed true to her promised and that she and Rosalee are doing okay.

He stood quickly, but then remember his aching boner which he knows won’t just go away on it’s own, so he carefully passed by the few officers around making sure they won’t see his boner and almost run to mens restroom to give himself relief.

* * *

* * *

He’s looking at a red and black lace underwear, and he’s again send back to his dream.

 _How did he even got here?_

When he arrived at the spice shop, he’s surprised to find the two woman bonding over mixing a concoction, ‘something for body pains’ they said and Rosalee plans to sell it. He didn’t question Rosalee about trusting Adalind handling ingredients and helping with the concoction because he’s sure Rosalee knows what’s she’s doing.

The two woman already had their dinner, and that leaves him forgetting dinner for the night, there are much more pressing concern than eating.

They decided to let Adalind stay with Rosalee, which Nick tried to protest with but then Rosalee stops him saying that she actually likes Adalind — there’s something about the way Rosalee looks at Adalind that Nick couldn’t fight her with her decisions. 

Adalind just nonchalantly agree with everything, but told them she need to get some change of clothes. Nick insisted to come with her, help her pack clothes and whatever she needs, so now, back with the present issue... _laces underwear_.

“What are you doing standing there?” Adalind said, making him jump in surprise. 

She’s looking at him sharply, one eyebrow raise in question. “I... I—“ she didn’t wait for his answer and march towards him taking a look at what he’s staring at. She slowly look back at him, eyes still looking sharp like it can cut, “Pervert.” 

“I didn’t know your underwears are at this drawer!” He defends himself, but actually only end up digging more for his grave. 

“Yeah, but you were staring at it.” She pointed, looking straight to him and not backing down. 

“I —“ he sighs tiredly, pinching at bridge of his nose. There’s no point in explaining, “Can you get the things you need and make it quick? I’m not helping with your packing anymore.” He told her, then moving back to the living room and slumping down on the sofa. 

This is getting out of hand. 

He’s not supoosed to be this kind of guy. Lusting over a woman who’s not his girlfriend — _god_ , _Juliette_. He hasn’t really seen her since yesterday.

He got to work early yesterday, got home so late he didn’t bother crawling to bed (he thinks it’s wrong to go to bed beside her after what he did that night with Adalind, not that he cheated or something, kissing her was the only tacting he could think of to get his blood on her, but still it was wrong. Not to mention what happened after that thing in the bridge.) and just slept on the sofa, and when he woke up, Juliette’s already gone to work. 

Nick doesn’t want to let go of Juliette, he’s his dream girl, but all of these— he don’t know what to do. 

“Do you even know what or who you’re keeping me from?”

Adalind’s voice took him off of his messy thoughts, she’s standing a few feet away from him, a duffle bag on her shoulder and a small suitcase she’s holding beside her. “You can’t keep me hidden forever, you know.” She told him as a matter of fact.

”I could try.” 

she chuckles and there is no humor in it. “You don’t want to kill me and you can’t let me die, but this is not living, Nick.” She pause, looking at him tiredly. “I don’t understand why you’re doing this, but I stop fighting with you because I’m tired... everything I did was not personal, it’s not an excuse but— I’m sure you have an inkling that I’m working for someone. And that someone is someone I love who I thought loved me back — they just used me. I did everything for them, everything they wanted, and now that I’m not a hexenbeist anymore, I’m suddenly useless... that I’m just another pretty face, so replaceable. I’m just so tired proving to the people I love that I’m worth loving back.” Her eyes were glassy with tears, but she’s fighting it and not letting it fall. Nick hated this look. “Just let me go Nick, I’m not worth it.” 

His body move on it’s own, marching towards her and pulling her to him to envelop her with his body, embracing her tightly. “You’re wrong.” He started, burying his face to her blonde locks. “You’re not just a pretty face, and I can’t believe I’m the one who’ll be saying this to you but —I may not know a lot about you, but I know that you’re very good at your job as a lawyer. You’re a very dedicated person and that there’s only few things that scares you, but you’re so brave that even if it terrifies you, you’ll still do whatever that is. You’re also incredibly intelligent, and that scares the hell out of me, but it makes me want to work hard. So, I know, even without your powers you’ll be one of a hell of a person that shouldn’t be mess around with.” 

As soon as he finished he couldn’t believe how he was able to say all those things to her. He believes in all those things but, voicing it out was different story. He’s also having an internal debate with himself, because he knows he should stop hugging her but he couldn’t make himself let go. 

She started crying aloud after a minute and it made him determined to keep her in his arms. 

_He’s in deep and big trouble._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m loving the support you guys are giving me 🥰🥰🥰 thank you all so much 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Anyways, I would like to know if you guys think I’m going painfully slow or if I’m just doing alright? If I’m going slowly, I will make each chapter longer that originally plan, but the speed of the update will be much longer... so, what do you guys think? 
> 
> Please do let me know ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself but already post an update, I’m just that excited for this. Please don’t hate me if the next chapter will be updated far later than this, because I have this weird thing of having intense focus and then at the next moment that focus just vanishes — I’m just, I want to give advance warning about my weird pattern of updates so that you guys will be aware. 
> 
> So some parts of this chapter is in reference to 01x18. I got to warn you though that I don’t remember much of the actual series so I’m just making up things, my internet is unstable so I can’t really rewatch it.  
> Well anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this 🥰  
> Let me know what you think, comments and criticism are always welcome. 
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille

Nick woke up with his face drowning with blonde hair, which was weird because Juliette’s hair is definitely not a blonde and she will never be blonde, she loves her red hair too much for her to ever dye it blonde or any other color. 

At the moment though, he doesn’t seem to care about the difference of the hair color he woke up to, he just wants to snuggle further to the warmth he’s holding in his arm and continue sleeping. Besides, this has been the best sleep he had in months. 

There also the fact his smelling a different scent than he’s used waking-up to. This one’s smells minty fresh, or was it something citrusy? He couldn’t decide. All he knows is that he likes this scent more than the smell of vanilla or anything sweet, so he closed his eyes again and took a big inhale to savor the smell.

When the warmth he is holding stirs from his hold, he tried to pull it further into his body and didn’t let it escape, but then it made an annoyed sound that made him shake his sleepy thoughts.

He let the warmth pull back and put a distance between them, but he’s not exactly letting go.

He opens his eyes wide, only to be welcome with unfamiliar place. Everything is too white, too gloomily serious, too edgy— it’s everything that is not his house.

There was another stir that made him look down —the warmth that he’s holding, the warmth he doesn’t seem to want to let go, the warmth that made him sleep like a baby— it’s from Adalind.

He tenses from the revelation, while Adalind slowly awoke from her slumber.

Piercing blue eyes met green. They look at each other faces for a few second, probably deciding if this is real or just a figment of their dream.

“Hi.” Adalind said first.

Nick swallowed a lump on his throat, because, ‘ _Damn. How does she looks so beautiful when she just woke up?_ ’, “Hi.” He finally say back, his voice still hoarse from sleep. 

Came a pregnant silence next between the two, while they keep their eyes on each other.

Adalind smiled, that made Nick curious. She didn’t say it but she’s smiling because she likes his two day old stubble, he looks more handsome with it, and she wants to run her hand to it, so she did. _It felt so real_ — “Oh my god!” She screams, then push away Nick a little too hard, he fall off the sofa.

“Why did you have to do that?!” Nick exclaim, sitting up from the floor, groaning a little from the pain of falling and glaring at Adalind.

“Well, why are you sleeping beside me?! _And_ _cuddling_ _me_?!” She rebutted with a hint of disgust at the end of her sentence, glaring back at him.

“Me, cuddling you?!” He looks at her offendedly, “You were the one smiling creepily and and caressing my face! Maybe you did something that made me sleep beside you!”

“Me?! I’m not even a hexenbeist anymore, how is this my fault?!”

“I told you, even without powers you’re a force to be recon with!”

Their screaming match was put into halt when memories from last night came to their sleep induce minds— the words Nick told her last night, how he comforted her while she’s sobbing, embracing her close and whispering soothing words. It was everything she needed but never expected for it to come from him. Him the Grimm.

It was a bit of a blur with all the crying, she doesn’t remember falling asleep but she did remember him guiding her to her enormous sofa without letting go of her. Maybe it was because of all the emotions let out last night that’s why she fell asleep in his arms and that he’s too nice to wake her up then fall asleep himself.

Similar thoughts came to Nick’s mind, but if he was really being honest, he really just don’t want to let her go.

“Sorry for pushing you.” Adalind whispered after a few minute of contemplative silence.

Her voice was low but it was loud enough for Nick to hear. “So you know how to apologize.” He teases, making Adalind glare again.

“Don’t push it!” She told him.

Nick wanted to laugh at the situation but kept himself in serious note. “I’m sorry too.” He said, remembering his words of accused on their earlier screaming match. “I didn’t mean what I said, about you doing something to make me sleep beside you.”

“It’s fine.”

There’s this small smile she gave him that made his heart jumps a little. _Really. He’s a mess._

Another pregnant silence passed between the two where they just look at each other quite awkwardly, not knowing what to do now.

“We should go.” He announce, remembering Rosalee and that they forgot about her last night. She must be so worried now.

“No.” She answered shaking her head that made Nick look at her in question, and before he can ask why she continues, “I still have food on the fridge, let’s eat breakfast, and let me shower and change first. Then we go to Rosalee.” She explain nonchalantly, getting off the sofa and walking to the open kitchen.

He follows her with a stare silently, confused at the turn of events and how she quickly recovers from the awkward atmosphere to wanting to eat breakfast together.

She looks back at him in question, oblivious of what’s going on with his mind. “What? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” Adalind said as a matter of fact, and started to make breakfast without asking him what he wants.

Nick laughs to himself, because this — This is the Adalind he didn’t know, and this Adalind is just simply amazing.

He doesn’t seem to care now how big of a grave his digging for himself.

* * *

* * *

Rosalee and Monroe are acting a little bit weird.

Adalind don’t know much about the two, she only known them literally yesterday, but she’s sure they are acting weird.

Nick didn’t notice the weirdness of his two friends because after dropping Adalind off the spice shop, he got a call from work and quickly took off.

“You two are acting weird.” Adalind voice out her thoughts, not worried that the two will take it as offense.

“What? No. We are not acting weird. Totally not weird here. Nope. Not really weird.” Monroe answered, laughing nervously that only prove what Adalind observed about them.

Rosalee sigh tiredly, with the way Monroe answered and handled things, there was no point in lying. “I’m going to show you something, _or more like someone,_ but you have to promise not to judge, okay?”

“What? Rosalee —“ Monroe tried to protest but one stern look and a call of his name with warning tone from Rosalee, he stops. “Fine.” He sighs in defeat.

Rosalee look back at Adalind and wait for her response. She didn’t really have the right to judge anyone so she nodded.

Rosalee lead her downstairs, and there at the left side of the room where a single bed is located, a man who looks like he’s dying is laying unconscious.

“Who is he?” Adalind asked in hush tone, looking around the room to check if there’s another dying person laying around.

“That’s Ian Harmon —“

“One of the leaders of the resistance?!” She cut her off, surprised at the revelation about who the unconscious person is. Adalind don’t know much about the resistance but she knows enough because of her connection with Sean —the damn guy is working both sides to always save his ass— “What is he doing here? And why are you getting involve with this?”

Rosalee couldn’t help but again sighs tiredly “It’s a long story, but he’s an old friend. Someone tried to kill him, I had to help.”

“You. Friends with someone from the resistance? How —“ Adalind couldn’t believe what she’s hearing, Rosalee. Sweet Rosalee is friends with someone from the resistance. Then a thought came over her. “You’re not a kehrseite” she said as a matter of fact.

“You thought I was a kehrseite?” Rosalee was a bit baffled with what Adalind assumed. This store she’s managing that she got from her brother is quite popular with most wesen in Portland. Surely, Adalind should have figured it out quickly.

“Well I thought you’re the kind of kehrseite that loves this kinds of things and just accidentally stumble with a Grimm!” She voice out her thoughts, and yeah that was embarrassing but it was the truth of what she thought. “You’re friends with a Grimm!” Adalind whisper-shouted, she doesn’t want to wake up the almost dying unconscious guy. 

“Yeah well, Nick a different kind of Grimm.” Monroe was the one who answered, and Adalind have to contemplate what he had said, because, Nick really is a different kind of Grimm. Like how, instead of just killing her, he let her live and made her his responsibility because of the danger imposed of being a former hexenbeist. He’s a very unconventional Grimm. “So what are you?” She asked, looking uncertain at Rosalee.

“A Fuchsbau.” She answered, Adalind then turns to look at Monroe waiting for his answer. “Blutbad.” He said.

“You’re a—“ she’s pointing her finger at them, and it’s not amusing to the two. “And you’re a — How?” Though she accepted that Nick a weird type of Grimm, this is still a surprise to her.

“Like Monroe said, Nick’s different.”Another sigh left Rosalee. Today is proving is proving to be a long day for her and it’s only ten in the morning. “Anyway, we have more pressing concern right now other than our friendship with a Grimm.”

Adalind turn to look at the unconscious man and think about all the possible outcome of this situation they’re in. It is not going to be pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My word count is getting longer HAHA I’m still pump and overflowing with idea that I have to write quickly. Enjoys this while it last hahaha
> 
> And have I ever mention that this fic is heavily inspired by multiple fics I’ve read before? Yes? No? Well anyway, here are some of the fics that inspired me to write this one:
> 
> ‘Believer by scarlett426’  
> https://m.fanfiction.net/s/12591164/6/
> 
> ‘It's All Fun and Games by MidnightJen’  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424359/chapters/41020538
> 
> ‘Temporary Insanity by J4sm1n4’  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717914/chapters/56952343
> 
> I’m a little sad that these great fics are not completed but it doesn’t make it any less awesome ☺️ hope you guys can check them out and if you like it, make you voices be heard, maybe it’ll inspire them to complete their works hehe. 
> 
> And finally, please do enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think 🥰
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille

“We should tell Nick.” Adalind announce, looking at the unconscious man who’s finally getting some color on his skin and doesn’t look like his going to die any minute.

She’ve been helping out mixing concoction and making some sort of paste all morning that will help the guy ease with pain from that bullet wound he got.

Somehow all the work made her remember the conversation she had with Nick last night —she may not be a hexenbeist anymore but there are a lot of potions she can make without using magic, she even remember some spells and curses that she can definitely do just with the right ingredient and enchantments without the help of her hexenbeist. _Huh. He’s right. I’m not completely useless after all._

With the concoction and paste ready they also talk about how the man ended up in Rosalee’s store and why.

The man who’s pursuing Ian is a professional killer, one of the Verrat, they need help with this, and maybe that help will be Nick.

The two of them look at her with skepticism and reluctance, they’re maybe Nick’s friend but they don’t seem to trust him to this extent.

“You know, the resistance don’t really trust Grimms.” Rosalee painfully pointed.

Adalind sighs because she does have a point, no wesen really trust Grimms ever, everyone is just shit-scared that they’ll lose their head if they met a Grimm, but, “You’re the one who said that Nick’s a different kind of Grimm.”

“You believe that now?” Monroe was the one to respond. He seems to have more trust in Nick than Rosalee, she wonders about their histories.

“I’m starting to.” She answered, not really looking so sure.

They finally decided to tell Nick about the man after a few minutes of more discussion and planning how to get these guy the hell out of Portland alive.

* * *

* * *

An hour later Nick walked into the shop looking exhausted. His day doesn’t look any better than them and with what they’re going to tell him, it’s going to be worst —they kind of forgot to mention about guy, they just told him they need his help and have to hurry back to the spice shop, then they’ll explain everything.

Ian woke up half an hour ago, which is great because he can explain himself his situation with Nick and why he needs the help. Though, there was some hiccups earlier when Ian was informed that Nick a cop and a _Grimm,_ that made him reluctant and skeptical to ask help, but Rosalee insist her trust on Nick so he begrudgingly agrees with the plan.

Things were supposed to go smoothy but the moment Nicks eyes landed on the man he drew his gun pointing it at him. "Stay where you are and don’t move!" Nick barked at Ian.

"Woah! Nick!" Monroe's eyes went wide as he regarded Nick, putting his hands up in mock to calm the situation down. While things falls down, Rosalee took a step in front of Ian to shield him. “Nick, you got to listen to us first!”

"Get away from him Rosalee, that man is suspected for murder," Nick spat, his eyes not leaving the man as his gun still pointing at his direction.

Ian grunts in pain, he looks like he wanted to defend himself but can’t because of the obvious injuries.

Adalind who stayed quiet, just watching everything unfold, and standing at the corner of the room all this time finally made her move. It probably was a bad idea but she stood exactly in front of the pointing gun, if the trigger was pulled she’s the only one who’ll get shot.

“What the hell are you doing?” Nick gave her a horrified look. He still has the gun raise and pointed though, maybe because of his sense of duty as a cop.

Adalind knew he won’t really shoot —or at least she hope— so she stayed standing there. A second later, she curls her fingers on the end of the gun and slowly push it down which Nick allowed.

Nick stare at her, perplex at what she’s doing. “You’re not really going to shoot anyone, so why don’t you just put the gun down and let’s all talk.” Adalind said calmly. Nick was about to protest but Adalind didn’t let him talk. “You said he’s a suspect for murder? Well, as you can see, he’s gravely injured. He can’t run. Also, there’s nothing here he can use to hurt anyone. Beside, if he does attempt to hurt anyone, we got a Blutbad over here, I’m sure he can take an injured man.”

Nick considered everything she said, and he got to admit that she is right. He place his gun back to it’s holster, as everyone breath out in relief.

“How is he a suspect for murder?” Rosalee asked immediately.

"We found his passport next to the bartender that was shot to death." Nick explained, as he continue to study the man.

"I lost my belonging on the run for safety.” Ian grunted, clearly still in pain. “That Verrat bastard must have took it and planted it on a crime scene. He might even been the one to kill the bartender, I wouldn’t be surprised. He can’t find me so he’s involving the police to locate me.”

"When was this bartender shot?" Adalind asked trying to find a loophole in this murder investigation. _God, she already miss working as a lawyer._

Nick looked at her out of the corner of his eye, the stunt she pull earlier is slowly dawning on him and it’s pissing him off. "Four hours ago," he replied.

"Then it can't be him, Nick," Rosalee said as a matter of fact. "he's been here since before the shop opened this morning."

"You can’t arrest him, Nick. That will only lead the Verrat right to him" Adalind supplied, that only made Nick frown at her. “You have to remember that you’re not only a cop now. You’re also Grimm. And this —this is a Wesen matter. A big messy Wesen matter.”

Nick stared at her for a moment. All of this are against what he believes in as a cop, and that’s not an easy thing to shake off.

Ian then tells him about Edgar Waltz and the rapidly growing Verrat. Monroe adds that the Resistance, the Laufer, is the only thing in the Verrat's way, an organization Rosalee reveals that most of her family were a part of. Ian also notes that a lot of Grimms decided to fight on the Verrat's side, that he don’t particularly feel the need to care about at the moment, as he silently watch Adalind adds her own knowledge about the Royals, Grimms, and these other organizations —he noticed the look of interest Ian is giving her as she speaks and Nick couldn’t help but expresses his apathy to the politics, he just wants Ian out of the country where he can bring his troubles with him and away from Portland, so when Rosalee suggested getting false document to easily get Ian the hell out of Portland, he is forced to turn a blind eye.

* * *

* * *

Their plan was supposed to be _foolproof_. It was supposed to go easily as it is, _but of fucking course_ , things are never hand to them that easily.

Ian would stay at Monroe’s for the mean time, while Rosalee was to grab the fake documents to send off Ian to a place where the Varrat would not be able to easily follow, and Nick will make Edgar busy so not to suspect that Ian is already on his way —but— Edgar is a lot smarter than they expected, and so, everything quickly went down to hell.

Now Rosalee and Adalind is held hostage by him at the spice shop. ‘ _So much for staying out of the plan_ ’ Adalind irritatingly thought, because while she helped with the planning, she’s not part of the execution team due to her ‘ _Fragile_ _human_ ’ status, Nick was also adamant on keeping her safe and out of trouble which is still a mystery to her because ‘ _why the_ _hell does he want me safe again?’_. Both of them don’t seem to have an answer for it yet. 

The fact that they have to wait for the guys to come at their rescue added to Adalind’s irritation. ‘ _if only I have my powers, I could easily snap this bastard head off’_

“Such a pretty face. Maybe the Grimm won’t mind if enjoy a little bit of you.” Edgar disgustingly said, as he takes a handful of Adalind’s blonde locks.

Adalind was to spit on Edgar’s face but Rosalee made a move first “Don’t touch her!” She slaps Edgar’s hand away, and shocked Adalind to her core that she would do that for her, knowing how dangerous this man is.

The tension and the fear in the atmosphere let’s Edgar enjoy the situation. ‘ _What a sick bastard_ ’

He pulls Rosalee by the hair, points the gun at the skin of her neck, and push it further on her throat to threaten her. All that because she tried to protect Adalind.

Adalind loathes it so much that she can’t do anything right now save her. Rosalee has been nothing but genuinely good to her even when she found out who she was.

Rosalee easily becomes someone important to her, and _it sucks_ , that she’s back again to feeling useless. ‘ _Why am I so useless when it comes to the people that matters?_ ’

A second later, the guys arrived, and a confrontation happened.

Rosalee was almost shot, thankfully, Adalind was fast enough to move her out of the way, but saving her comes with a cause —the bullet scraped her shoulder and pushing Rosalee made her lost her balance, making her fall on the floor hitting her head.

It was kind of a blur after that, next thing she knows is Nick’s softly shaking her, continuously asking her if she’s okay, and studying her body to check for more injuries.

“I’m okay.” She whispered, a little dizzy from hitting her head.

Rosalee help her up, and just as she thought Nick stopped hovering, he’s holding her again like some fragile doll. “Nick, I’m okay!” She hissed.

“No! You got a fucking cut in your head and you’re bleeding! I’m taking you to the hospital.” He demanded, as he starts to drag her out.

“I said, I’m okay!” Adalind tugs away her hand from his hold. He turns to her in disbelief, and _was that fear and panic in his face?_

It was a minute of silence where the two of them where glaring at each other, silent quarrel, while the others stares at the two.

“What the hell is wrong with you! Why the hell did you do that?!” Nick angrily burst. “Are you really that desperate to die?!”

‘ _What the hell. Aren’t you supposed to be glad that I saved you’re friend?!’_ That is what Adalind wanted to say, but his anger made her angry so she scream back a “Yes!” to him.

The anger on his face turns to hurt, and his eyes is kind of glassy, _and_ _goddammit_! Something inside Adalind squeeze in pain. “Rosalee tried to protect me.” She explain calmly, turning her eyes away from him because something inside her just hurts looking at his face. “I had to return the favor, and if it cost me my life, at least I died saving the one person who decided to be good to me even when she doesn’t know me.” She bravely looks back at him, she needed him to understand. “That’s a good way to die.”

Her explanation and reason, only adds to Nick’s fury. “You! —“ he painfully cut himself off. He knows that with his anger he’ll be saying something hurtful, and he doesn’t want that... hurting Adalind.

This fury, this anger, how he doesn’t want to hurt Adalind —all of this immense needs to protect her, how he wanted her selfishly— it all came out of him all at once when he thought he’s going to lose her, and it intensifies every minute. It’s making him crazy.

There’s something deeper in what’s he’s feeling, and he wants to know what it is, _he demands to know what this is!_

He couldn’t stay there.

So after releasing an angry grunt, he walk out of the shop without saying anything or even try to look back.

He needed to see Juliette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to write this in a third person point of view, but I think every now and then, I unconciously write it with each characters pov. 
> 
> I hope I’m not confusing anyone. Please do let me know so I can fix things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter 🥰
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille


	6. Chapter 6

Juliette is sitting at the couch living room, feet resting over the coffee table while she stares busily at her laptop.

When Nick opens the door to their home, Juliette greets him with a smile, closing his laptop, and going towards him to give him a kiss.

She was aiming to kiss his lips but, he turns his head and it landed on his cheek. Juliette ignored the unusual action and proceeded with a conversation.

“You’re surprisingly early today.” She notes making sure to sound happy as she say the words. “I still haven’t started with dinner, what do you want?” She asked with a smile and walks over the kitchen expecting him to follow. “Ohh, we still have some ingredients for lasagna. Are you okay with lasagna?”

Nick just stares at her, watching her every move, she’s still not questioning his weird demeanor. She figures something happened at work, and she doesn’t want to be a push over so she gave him a reassuringsmile and starts to make dinner.

While she do what’s she doing, Nick’s head is exploding with words and thoughts he don’t know how to say.

He rush home to see her, to confirm something for himself, but... how does he start a conversation without immediately hurting her? Because he knows that these, the feelings he’s been experiencing lately, will surely break her heart.

“Aren’t you angry at me?” He blurted the question he have on mind.

“What?” She paused what she’s doing and look at him, confused.

“When was the last time you saw me? Really saw me, and not asleep on bed or at the couch?” He continue to asked, and before Juliette can utter a word he started again, “When was the last time we talk? Like really talk, and not just asking about how our day went or what happened in our individual works?” Even he doesn’t remember the last time they talk about their dreams, or the new hobby they found, or finding new place or restaurant, or if there’s a new interesting people they’ve met. They don’t talk about the future like they used to. “When was the last time you told me how you feel about me keeping secrets from you? When was the last time we work together to fix a problem that we clearly have?”

Juliette is completely baffled with all his questions. She doesn’t know how she should react or what to make of all this. “I don’t —Where is this coming from Nick?”

He ignored her question, every thoughts in his head is aligning, ‘ _realizations_ ’ he told himself. “Four days. That how long we haven’t seen each other even though we live at the same house. We didn’t even thought of calling or sending a message to one another to let each other know that we are alive and okay? Yes, we’re busy but even just for a minute we couldn’t bother to check on each other?”

“Nick —“

“The other night, I didn’t go home. The same as last night. Today I come home, and you’re not even asking where I have been or what I have been doing, you’re just smiling and talking to me about dinner like normal.” _Because isn’t fighting part of a relationship?_

Nick knew that Juliette was never a push-over, never was a clingy or demanding girlfriend. Those are the qualities that made him think that she’s perfect for him — _the perfect suburban wife._

He still thinks that she’s perfect for him, the old him. The one who will never lie to her, the one who’ll make the efforts to talk things through and compromised because he doesn’t want to lose her —everything has changed. They never talk, not anymore.

The only time she managed to tell him what’s she’s really feeling is when she rejected his proposal, after that, they created this bubble that no one dares to burst, because they both know that another talk about his piling secrets will lead to opening cans of worms they both can’t handle, and they’ve been together for so long, it will be such wastes to throw it all away.

 _That’s_ _it_.

They just don’t want to waste their long history that’s why they’re still keeping their relationship, and while they know they still love each other —it’s not the same as before.

“Let me get this straight, you’re angry at me because I’m not angry at you, and because I do not demand an explanation to where you have been and what did you do?”

He can see how hard Juliette is gripping the side if the counter that her knuckles is turning white.

“No, Juliette —“ he paused, because he’s not angry at her, but he wants her to also realized what’s been happening to them. That he’s not being fair to her, and that he will never be fair to her anymore. “I’m not angry.” He told her looking at her eyes.

“Then what?!” She screamed. _There_. Finally, she’s showing what she’s supposed to be feeling about what’s happening.

“When you refused my proposal, you said that you can’t marry me because I’ve been keeping a lot of things from you —“

“So now this is about how I rejected your proposal?” She cut him off, furious at what he’s telling her.

“No! It’s everything that’s been happening ever since I bought that ring!” The tone she made egged him on the whirlwind of emotions between them, and he doesn’t mean to, but he scream back at her.

“What?” She completely perplex.

“I brought that ring and everything changes.” He confessed. It’s also dawning to him that it’s actually the start of every changes in him.

“Are you saying that some sort of cosmic entity have been telling you that we’re not meant for each other.” The venom and sarcasm in her tone is so potent, but Nick don’t want to fight anymore. He’s tired, and all this —it’s draining him.

“Maybe.” He answered with a shrug.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Juliette is raging, and him given up just fuels it. “Why don’t you just tell me that you’ve found somebody else? That you’re cheating on me? That you hated how I refused your proposal?”

“Is that what you want to believe?”

“Well, you’re not telling me anything!” She slams her hand hard on the counter, Nick thinks it might bruise. It was also a surprise to him because he never knew Juliette to have a violent side. She rarely gets angry, and when she do, she won’t let it show or that she’ll let time pass on it and not acknowledge it on the next day. “I don’t understand this and I don’t understand you!”

“And you will never understand.” He mumbled, because she really won’t. Not when he’s not willing to tell her anything —he doesn’t want to tell her anything.

“So what? This is it? You’re breaking up with me without an actual reason or any explanation?”

“Isn’t me keeping secrets from you enough reason? Isn’t us pretending were okay when we’re absolutely not enough explanation why we shouldn’t continue our relationship?”

She started crying from frustrations and it pains Nick to see that, but this has to end. “But why can you tell me these secrets? Nick —“ she’s pleading, and Nick answered her by turning his head away, avoiding to look at her.

“I can’t... I just can’t.” He said.

“Nick —“

“I’m moving out and I’m staying with a friend tonight. I’m sorry.” He didn’t gave her chance to say anything else, he walks away on her, running to their room to grab few of his stuff. He’s glad she didn’t follow him.

One of the drawers he opens showed the box of ring he bought to proposed. It feels like it’s mocking him, but he still place it in the duffle bag he took out then continued his packing.

When he finished and got downstairs, Juliette was waiting for him at the front door.

“Nick! —“ he ignored her, avoiding her hand that is about to grab him and run to his car.

He didn’t say goodbye.

He didn’t look back.

That’s the end of that part of his life.

* * *

* * *

The insistent ring of the doorbell almost made Monroe woge. He calms himself and walks to the front door to see who or what it was.

“Nick?” He didn’t mean to make it sound like a question because the man standing outside his house is in fact Nick. What surprised him though is that, he got a duffle bag hanging on his shoulder and he looks like he just had a really bad day. ‘ _Well of course he had a bad day, everyone of them had a bad day. This afternoon events prove that’_ , Monroe reminded himself.

After Nick run out of the spice shop, they went on with the plan of sending Ian away out of Portland. That left Monroe to take care of Edgar’s body, leaving the two woman who insist that they’re alright and they can clean up the rest. He went home after taking care of the corpse, wanting to take a bath and brush off the dirt and mud sticking to his skin. Just as he plans to relax after this trying day, Nick rings his doorbell.

“Hey.” He greeted, looking embarrass with his unexpected visit. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Monroe can clearly see the troubles in his expression as he leads him to the living room.

The two man were awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room and taking awkward glances at each other, maybe the events from this afternoon, more specifically ‘Nick’s sudden burst out’ has not yet shaken off of their body.

“I’m sorry for leaving like that earlier.” Nick let out sighing tiredly.

Monroe nodded, “We’re good man. You still gave us the help we needed so, we’re good.“

It put a smile on Nick. How did he stumble with such an understanding friend. “What happened after I left?” He asked be ause he needed to know. 

Monroe decided that it’s time to sit down, he feels like this conversation will lead somewhere, and that somewhere is going to be a long one. “Well, we went on with the plan. Ian is safely gone. I took care of the body. Rosalee and Adalind stay at the shop to clean, and ohh —“ he look at his phone to check if Rosalee already replied on the message he left after disposing of the body. “They’re alright, and settle at her place now.”

Nick open his mouth only to close it again. Monroe is looking expectantly at him but he didn’t say anything just waited.

“Is Rosalee mad?” Nick finally asked, but it sounds like there’s something else he wants to ask.

“Like I said, we’re good.” Monroe shrug. He was about to offer some drinks but then—

“I broke it off with Juliette.” He blurted out, looking a little ashamed.

“What?” Is the only word Monroe was able to utter. He don’t know much about his relationship with Juliette but he knows that Nick proposed, though rejected, he told him that they plan to still make it work. _What happened in between?_

“I just... we’ve been hanging on a relationship that will never work because I’ll never be able to trust her with this Grimm life, and to be honest I don’t want her on this Grimm life. It’s not right.”

He listened carefully, but all things must be considered and he’s the kind of friend who’ll point out everything to a friend just so they are sure of their decisions and that this is not an impulsive move. “Are you sure that’s all it is? That this has nothing to do with what happened this afternoon and how you feel about Adalind?” Nick turns to give him a look of surprise because of the last word he said. “I can smell emotions.” He explained, shrugging like it’s normal. 

Nick sighs defeatedly. Even his friend notice he got something on the former hexenbeist, so why deny it more? What will be the point? “Juliette and I —we’ve been having problems since I become a Grimm, we’re just good at ignoring it. What happened this afternoon just proves more that I should end our relationship, so yeah, it does have something to do with it but it not all that is.”

Monroe accepted his answer. They may not have been friends for long, but he knows this is the Nick that already made up his mind, and if this decision would bite him in the ass, Monroe will be the supportive friend he always is.

Reluctant to ask but Monroe super curiosity wins, so he asked, “You’re feelings for Adalind... where did that even came from?”

He took a glance on him then away and said. “I don’t know.” Truthfully. He tried to think when he started to feel different about her —Was it at the ruins when he took her powers? Or was it when she tried to kill herself and he didn’t let her? Or what it just this afternoon? _No. It’s not just this afternoon, it’s longer than that, longer than when he took her powers —_ “Have I ever told you that Adalind was my first woge?” He told Monroe with an amused smile.

“What? Really?”

“Yes.” He chuckles at his reaction. “The first time I met her, she was walking out of this coffee shop, and I just... I stared at her and she stared at me. She was smiling —“

“And then she woge?” Monroe supplied. Not a little bit sorry on interrupting him.

“And then she woge.” He repeated and sighs. “I ignored it, I thought I was just imagining things. Who knew that that will be the start of everything.” _Yeah, who knew_. “that was also the day I bought the ring for Juliette.”

“What?” Monroe expression of surprised is getting more and more funnier to Nick.

“I bought the ring and then I saw Adalind.” He said as a matter of fact, then he remembers Juliette’s words about some kind of cosmic entity. Maybe there's really a cosmic entity telling them about their fate, he wouldn’t be surprise, there’s only few things now that surprises him. 

“Ohh, wow.”

“Yeah.”

The two man lean back at the couch soaking in all the information and words they’ve talked.

After five minutes of silence, Monroe turns to Nick and said, “Want some beer?”

“Yes please.”

“You have a very complicated life buddy.” He told him as he brought back bottles of beer from the kitchen.

Nick just laugh it out and raise his bottle for a cheers, “To being single.”

“To being single.” Monroe repeated, joining his friend pity party.

Later that night, Monroe was told that he also move out and needed a place to stay, and of course he let him stay. He can stay for as long as he wants, after all, he is his best friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever mention that I never liked Juliette or Eve ever? No? Well now you know haha
> 
> The only time that I liked her was when she went ‘Evil hexenJuliette’ because I think that what she really is... Evil. Haha
> 
> Anyways, I won’t really dig deep on her character because, like I said, I don’t like her. And I don’t think ‘Evil hexenJuliette’ will make an appearance in this fic —if I change my mind, maybe I will, but no promises!! haha
> 
> Please do leave me your thoughts about this chapter, I’m a sucker for interraction hehe
> 
> Thank you all for reading 🥰😚 till next chapter! 
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m referencing some scenes from S01x19 for this chapter, and I think I’ll be taking a lot of reference from the series. I got to be honest that my idea for this fic are a little messy, I’m just taking things from everywhere, but I’m excited as I complete each chapter because it’s slowly getting clearer to where I want this going. I hope you guys are excited too 🥰🥰🥰 
> 
> Thank you all for the support and please, don’t hesitate to leave your thoughts at the comment section. I’m a sucker for interaction ☺️
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille

“Do I really have to be here?” Adalind huff, one hand on her chin and the other is playing with the grass around her, looking bored and a little irritated at the two men playing with their toys ( _not really toys, but Grimm weapons._ ) 

She’s been sitting on this tree stump for a little over an hour now, just watching Nick train with Monroe.

It has been a few days since that incident with the Resistance and the Verrat. Nick arrived with Monroe at the spice shop the next day baring delicious breakfast to back up his apology for the outburst and leaving so suddenly. Though, he didn’t gave much explanation why he reacted like that, and no one really push him to explain. 

Adalind have been living with Rosalee too since then. Their friendship has sky rocketed since both of them have this weird nerdy hobby when it comes to books, spells, history, and many other things, she feels like she suddenly gained an older loving sister she always wish she had.

Her growing relationship with Rosalee made her think of her mother — _has she already noticed how she has not come home for days now? Or that, she haven’t been going to work too?_

After what happened that night she lost her powers, Adalind doubt those things ever occurred to her mother. She did disowned her using hurtful words, her mother made it clear she doesn’t want anything to do with her now that she’s powerless, and Sean... he hasn’t contacted her either, and she thinks that that is for the best. ‘ _Ahh, I should tell and warn Nick about Sean.’_

Thinking about Sean made her stomach twist. If he knew what’s happening right now he’ll surely use it as leverage, and he’ll try to convince her go back on his side and make her do his bidding.

Maybe she should go home. She doesn’t want to be used again, and she doesn’t want these people who’s becoming important to her be hurt. But then again, she’s afraid that a lot of people already knew about her losing powers and might attempt to kill her — _she’s not really afraid of dying._ That’s actually the best case scenario, being kill quickly without second thoughts, but she’s sure they’ll torture and humiliate her first before killing her, and that’s what she fear the most.

“Yes.” Nick answered her question trailing her off her thoughts, the same time Monroe said, “No.” nonchalantly.

Nick frowns at Monroe, and gave him a ‘ _look_ ’. Those two are having silent conversations and Adalind have to clear her throat to let them know that she may not be anle to understand what they are doing but, _she_ _can_ _see_ _them_. She raises one eyebrow and waits for one of them to explain.

The two guys continues to communicate only them would understand and it’s getting on Adalind’s nerve. “I’m going to Rosalee.” She announce, standing up and dusting her pants.

“No, wait —“ Nick catches her wrist to stop her from going.

Adalind look at his hand holding her wrist, and slowly look up his face, eyebrows raising again waiting for an explanation.

This has been happening a lot since that Verrat incident. Nick doesn’t seem to want her off of his sight whenever he’s not at work, or that he wouldn’t let Adalind be alone on her own —she’s in constant company with Rosalee, Nick, and Monroe. When she would ask why he insist this, he would play it off as “ _Protection_ ” or that she’s his “ _Responsibility_ ”. Adalind sometimes want to scream at his face to tell him that he’s contradicting what he told her before ‘ _that she’s a force to be recon with even without hexenbeist powers’._

Today, the reason why she’s in company with these two guys is because Rosalee have some family matters that needs to be attended and taken care of.

“What?” She asked, eyebrows still raise, daring him to gave her some excuse.

“I...” he’s opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water, and if she not annoyed, she would actually laugh.

“I’m going to Rosalee.” She repeated when he was not able to give her anything for a whole minute, taking his hands off of her and walking away without looking back.

As soon as Monroe knew that Adalind is out of earshot, he laughs at how his best friend look like a puppy being left by it’s owner. “Man, you’re hopeless.” He teases Nick.

“Shut up.” He glared at him, tossing one of the weapons to him without warning, but Monroe reflex was quick and caught it without problems.

He put one of his hand in mock of surrender and said, “I’m just saying, maybe you should tell her about how you feel.” Because he’s so obvious, it’s beginning to be painful to watch. 

Whatever he had with Juliette is completely over now. Other people might think he’s moving on fast, but Nick and Juliette’s relationship has been over even before it actually ended because of all the piling secrets he kept.

Nick release a shot from the crossbow he’s holding then spit a silent curse when he missed his target. “And what? We’ll be together and live happily ever after?” He rolled his eyes at the thought. _Does he even want them to be together? Yes, he have some sort of feelings for her, he accepted that now, but he’s not sure yet where this feelings is leading and to what extend —with just that, should he act on it?_

“No.” Monroe paused, passing him more arrows before continuing, “But at least, if you tell her, she won’t be so confused on why you hover so much and why you’re so protective of her.”

He wince when he missed another shot. “I don’t hover.” He said, looking scandalized.

“Yes, you do.” Monroe insisted, making Nick frown. Monroe then toss another kind of weapon to Nick, and as he studies it a thought came over him. “Please don’t tell me that you are afraid of rejection?” He blurted without preamble.

“No.” One word and Nick sounded so defensive, that Monroe look at him unconvinced. “I’m not afraid of rejection. I just —a few days ago we’re enemies.” He tried to iron the wrinkles of their conversation, but his reasoning is shit.

Monroe frowns, putting down the weapon he’s holding and gave Nick a studying look. “Are you thinking that, all this is just some wicked evil act of her and that she’s just waiting for you to let your guard down, then steal the Key? I thought we’re all passed that? I mean, she did saved Rosalee’s life.”

“And you call me hopeless?” He teases, grinning mischievously at his friend.

“Don’t change the subject, Nick.” He rolls his eyes.

Nick had to stop and think for a second, and it’s not because he’s still suspicious of Adalind, but because he’s thinks that Adalind was never really an evil person. “No. I don’t think she’s evil.” He said honestly.

“Then what’s keeping you from telling her?”

‘ _Yeah Nick, what’s keeping you from telling her? This is not highschool, you can easily talk to her, so what are you afraid of?_ ’ He sighs defeatedly. “Maybe, I am afraid of rejection.” He mumbled to himself.

* * *

* * *

She called Rosalee and was glad that she’s already back at the spice shop.

“Hey.” Rosalee greeted with a smile seeing her enter the shop.

“Hey.” She greeted back and sighs, already exhausted for the day, and it’s only 12 noon.

All she did this morning is sit on a stump, watched two grown man play with their toys, give few comments about particular wesen weaknesses, and she’s already damn tired. She remembers being this exhausted with work, _and god_ , she can’t believe she’s thought of this, but she missed being exhausted with actual lawyer work. Few days ago she send an email about emergency vacation without an specific reason and a day she’ll go back, she still got an ‘okay’ response but they haven’t contacted her ever since. She’s not sure if she still have a job to return to, the company she works with accepted her because they value hexenbeist so much, they don’t really care however excellent she is they just care that she’s a hexenbeist, which she is not anymore. Maybe she should take her chances and get back to work and see if they’ll notice the change in her. 

“Want to talk about it?” Rosalee said, leading her to sit down on a chair at the other room of the shop, and started to make some tea.

“Yeah.” Adalind replied.

Adalind’s not this kind of person before, the one to share her troubles, but there’s something about Rosalee that makes you want to talk and she easily become her confidante. _Besides, everything has change since her powers was taken._

“Nick?” Rosalee guess, _because of course_ , it’s not only Adalind who noticed Nick’s hovering. Monroe knows about it too, and if they interact with a lot of people, for sure everyone will notice.

“Yes.” Adalind simply replied, taking the cup of tea Rosalee offered.

“He’s still not letting you off his sight?” Rosalee gave her an amused smile that made her roll her eyes as she nods.

“If he don’t stop doing this, I’m going to actually think that he likes me. Like, ‘like-like’ me.” She said as a joke.

It was not a secret between all four of them that Nick is now newly single, and that he’s living with Monroe in the mean time. He blurted out his new relationship status after Adalind joked and teased that he’s cheating on his girlfriend by being on a double-date that one night Monroe invited the two girls over for dinner. After that, no one dare to speak about his relationship.

There’s something suspicious in the way Rosalee is looking at her. It’s like she knows something that Adalind doesn’t, so she said something to get more reaction from her. “He doesn’t right? Cause that’s impossible.” She laughs as soon as she said that, _because it is impossible. Right?_

She expected Rosalee to also laugh but she didn’t, “Yeah, well —“

“He likes me?!” Adalind eye’s were wide with surprised, from this revelation. ‘ _Hooo, no way! There’s no way —_ ‘ that thought was stop when she slowly reassess all his recent actions. _Shit_.

“Do you?” Rosalee’s question caught her of guard, that when she heard it she turn her head too fast to look at her, she thought she broke neck.

 _Does she like Nick?_ She’s attracted to him, yes, have been ever since she first saw him —she remembers all those sexual innuendo she told him just so she can rile him up. She thinks he’s sexy when he’s a little angry, _but does that mean she likes him?_

She then remeber that night at her house, when he told her all the things she wished her mother and Sean would tell her. How he held her tightly in his arms, whispering soothing words, letting her cry the pain out and not judging her —she remembers him kissing her forehead with warmth. That night she knew she felt something for him, she’s just not sure what it is. “Maybe, I’m not sure. I think, it’s too early to tell” She finally said to Rosalee, and Rosalee nodded in agreement.

The two woman just finished their late lunch and was talking about a previous wesen customer that came in full of red rashes. Rosalee was not able to give a cure, only something to relief the itching, so now they are brain storming about what would be the best remedy for it.

Adalind was mentioning something about a curse when Rosalee notice something. “Hey, are you okay?” She asked, putting her hands on Adalind’s forehead and neck in mock of feeling her temperature.

“Why?” Adalind look at Rosalee like she’s overreacting. She doesn’t feel anything.

“You’re sweating, and look pale. Ghost like pale.” She pointed, the worry in her face is getting more obvious. 

Adalind touched her own forehead, and find that she is sweating. “I don’t —“ she couldn’t complete her sentence as her vision started to blur. She tried to shake it off, but then her body suddenly felt heavy, and her head started to pound because of this piercing noise she hears in her ears.

The last thing she heard was her name being called before everything turns to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone here willing to spare me some money? I’m freaking losing my mind because of this un-ending pandemic. I haven’t had a stable job for a year now, I’m only doing parttime jobs here and there and the money I’m getting are just not enough. My only solace is here at Ao3 drowning myself in reading fanfics, and writing my own fics.  
> Gosh. I really need money.  
> If anyone want is willing to give me some money please do email me at princesstrugillo@gmail.com 
> 
> —me asking money here is half a joke and half the truth hehe the email address is real, and I won’t refuse any money donation, I’m half desperate 😭😭😭


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just came to my attention that I keep typing ‘Hexenbeist’ instead of ‘Hexenbiest’. This is a forgivable mistake right? No one will condemn me for it, right? cause I feel lazy editing 😂😂
> 
> So, this is again following some parts of S01x19.

Nick is tired and just wants to go home. 

‘ _Home_. _Huh_.’ He laughs a little and shakes his head at the thought of a ‘ _home_ ’.

His current home is not actually his home, it’s Monroe’s, and he’s been trying to find a place for himself but money is an issue. He should talk to Juliette about _their shared bank account and about_ _selling_ _their_ _house_ so that he could get the money he needed but, he’s kind of avoiding her.

Juliette have been trying to contact him, and he hasn’t returned any of her calls or text, or even email. She even stoops down on tracking him at the precinct, but as soon as he gets a glimpse of her, he would run to the nearest interrogation room or would tell someone to let her know he’s not available. No one from work seems to question it yet.

_It’s_ _pathetic_.

He’s being pathetic, cowardly, childish, and unmanly —but he just don’t want deal with her yet again, he already said everything that he needed to say that night.

This is a stark contrast to everything they were before all this Grimm thing occurred. He can’t believed he went from wanting to marry Juliette and be with her for the rest of his life -to- not wanting to see her or talk to her and avoiding her every way possible in just a short time.

He sighs thinking how Juliette doesn’t deserve him.

Nick look down his watch and find that it almost ten in the evening.

Today was supposed to be his off day from work, but his work as a police detective doesn’t really respect that logic.

He was still in the middle of his ‘ _training_ ’ with Monroe when he got call for a murder case. He didn’t even have the chance to eat lunch, he just went straight to the crime scene and he’ve been busy running around Portland for another wesen murder since then —he’s starting to think now that all murders happening in Portland are wesen related. It makes him wonder about all the other cases he’s handle in the past.

The investigation on this current murder case led him to Bud, the Eisbiber he met few months ago. He just finished questioning Bud and was glad how very cooperative he is and is even willing to contact and find Arnold himself, the guy whom they suspect witnessed the murder.

He sighs because there’s nothing they can really do in the mean time about the investigation without their witness, but at least he now get to go home and rest. He search for his phone to check in with Monroe, check if there still some food because he remembers him mentioning something about low supply. Maybe he can make a quick run to the grocery, that’s the least he can do for him as he let’s him stay at his house without asking anything back and because, he’s famish —but he’s phone is dead.

He debated with himself if he should just go to the grocery and buy some food, but then he remembers that Monroe has certain preferences when it comes to food and thought the better of it. He just went to a pizza place and bought a take out pizza.

When he arrived home, the place was empty and quiet, which is not unusual because Monroe made it his hobby to eat dinner with Rosalee. Maybe he should have went to the spice shop first.

He remembers to plugged his phone to charge and started to eat his pizza while he waits for it to have power.

As soon as it opened, he saw that his phone is flooded with text messages, voicemails, and missed calls.

It made him frown, putting down the second slice of pizza he intends to devour, and focused on his phone.

The missed calls came from Rosalee and Monroe, the same as the text messages and the voicemails. He quickly opens one of the text message from Rosalee, and it was asking where he is. The next one was the same, asking where he is and why he’s not answering his phone (he haven’t bother to check he’s phone all day, and he forgot that he have put it on silent mode which he rarely do because of work.) the next couple of messages are with the same thought, ‘ _where the hell is he and why is he not answering his phone?_ ’ Monroe’s messages are no different.

He checked the voicemails next, first one was from Monroe, which was the same as the text messages they send. Then he open one that came from Rosalee her voice is quite mad and hurried, she mention something about going to the hospital and Adalind.

_It was quite a blur after._

The next thing Nick knew, he was running around the hospital looking for a patient named Adalind Schade.

“Nick!” Monroe called, as he coincidently saw him at the hallway. _Thank god he decided to get some coffee._

“Monroe!” He called back, running to him to finally get information where Adalind is, and how she is.

“Where were you? Why were you not answering your phone?” Monroe interrogated, but Nick needed to know how Adalind is first.

“Can we talk about that later? Where’s Adalind?”

Monroe led him to her room, and as soon as he enters it, he run to her side and checked for any visible injury. “What happened to her?” He hurriedly asked to no one in particular, as he’s still studying her body.

“I’m not sure.” Rosalee answers, looking wary at her friends. “We we’re just talking, then she suddenly went really pale and sweating. I asked her if she’s feeling ill, and she was still able to tell me no, but after a few seconds she black out.”

He’s not sure if he should be glad to heard that no one attacked them directly for her to be in this hospital bed. “How long ago was that?”

“Since two in the afternoon... she hasn’t woke up ever since and the doctors said something about fatigue, low blood, and weak heart, but they’re not entirely sure. So, they took a lot of test but the results are not out yet.” Rosalee finished, eyes a little glassy and tired.

Nick knew, and he had directly witness how the two of them had become so close in the short time they’ve known each other, kinda like his and Monroe relationship —so he knew how worried Rosalee is right now about her. 

He wanted to demand answers why she’s still unconscious, but knew he couldn’t and shouldn’t do that at the hospital, so as much as it pains him to wait, he sat down at one of the chairs and waited. 

For half an hour, he just watched how Adalind’s chest move up and down as she breathes, she still hasn’t woke up.

He told Monroe and Rosalee that they should go home and rest, but Rosalee insisted to stay saying that she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyway and or course, since Rosalee stayed, Monroe did too.

His stomach grumbles and he remembers the box of pizza he left at Monroe’s kitchen. He hasn’t really eaten all day, but he ignored his hunger and continue to watch Adalind.

_She looks peaceful sleeping._

She looks a little pale, but not sickly. He wonders what’s wrong and why she black out suddenly — _Is this caused by human kind of sickness or does this have something to do with the Wesen world? Did someone found out about her being a normal human now and curse her to sickness, or was this really just some sort of fatigue?_ He hopes for the latter, but he’s not sure if human sickness is a good news. _Did she have some kind of rare medical condition but was able to get through it because she was a hexenbeist, but now that she’s not, that condition came back? Does she have cancer now?_ No one will ever really know, unless she woke up or that those test the doctors did shows clear result.

He took a deep breath and try to calm his nerves.

_What will he do if she does have some illness that can’t be cured?_ He just started to accept his feelings for her, and he actually wanted to see where it’ll take him, maybe ask her on a date or something.

These feelings... it’s not the same with Juliette, it’s entirely a different feeling.

Juliette have always been the perfect, demure lady in his eyes and because of that he tried his best to also be perfect. That’s the reason why he can never share to her his life as Grimm.

Being a Grimm defies most human logic, their perception in doing things and how they do things is entirely different.

The way they think who should be killed and who should live —he doesn’t agree on everything his ancestor did, but he does agree to some of it, and he knows that Juliette will never understand that even if he tells her about the wesen world. 

Being a Grimm is a messy, confusing, and a very dangerous matter —Adalind already knows all of that. He won’t need to explain to her why he chooses to kill someone than to give a second chance, or why he’s burying a body and hiding evidence instead of calling it in. He doesn’t need to think of a reason not scare her because he know’s she won’t be afraid of those stuff, and if we’re being completely honest here, she’ll actually be the who’ll explain to him why he should kill someone, and why he should bury a body and hide evidence, he thinks she’ll even give him pointers on how to decapitate someone quickly. He can imagine how Adalind would give him lectures about the wesen world and he knew it’ll be sexy.

‘ _God, he’s so hopeless!_ ’

He really wished that Adalind’s condition is not serious, he wants time with her. _He wants to be with her._

“Nick?” A weak, horsely voice called him, and his head snap quickly to Adalind’s.

“You’re awake!” He might have said the words a little too loudly, but he doesn’t care. He then envelops Adalind in a hug without warning, which he may have went overboard with how tight he’s holding her because she started to tap his shoulder saying that she can’t breath.

“Hi.” She greeted with a smile when he finally leans back, but not really letting go of her, to look at her face.

“Hi.” He said back, _and god_ , was he so glad she’s now awake. He couldn’t help but let out that big smile he is now sporting, and _he wanted to kiss her so much but—_

“Rosalee —” Adalind called, as she stares back at her with apologetic eyes, sorry for worrying her friend.

He almost forgot about his friends being there aswell, and he didn’t really want to, but Nick had let go of her and move to give some space for the two woman to catch up.

Rosalee hugs her tight, whispering words of relief, and when she let go, Adalind finally noticed she’s not at the shop. “Where —“ she stops that question when she figured she’s at the hospital. “What happened?”

“You don’t remember?” Rosalee’s eyes is back on expressing so much worry, that made Adalind somehow regretted asking.

“I remember blacking out. How long was I ou—“ there is a sudden throb in her head made her pause, wincing in discomfort when the throbs slowly gets insistent. 

Nick was quick to on his feet, moving close to her and pushing her softly back to bed. “You should lay back down.”

“I’ll call a doctor.” Monroe volunteered and quickly got out the room. 

They sigh in relief when it looks like she’s doing okay again. “Are you okay?” Nick asked to be sure.

She concentrates in feeling her own body and didn’t find any more discomfort. “I —“ she cut herself when a sudden feeling took her attention. She started wincing again when the ache on her stomach became insistent. “Ahh!” She almost screamed when suddenly it felt like someone was punching her stomach hard, or was it squeezing? She couldn’t identify. All she knows is that the pain is becoming unbearable that she doesn’t notice anymore how Nick is panicking around her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger?  
> Don’t cha worry! I have the next chapter in editing process, which will probably end in another cliffhanger hehe  
> Please don’t hate me 😚😚
> 
> So what do you guys think?  
> Please don’t be shy in leaving your thoughts on the comment section, I love a good review haha.
> 
> Till next chap!  
> Kisses xx —Camille


	9. Chapter 9

Nick’s been staring at her, _again_.

He’s been doing that for the past hour —staring at her for a couple of minutes then, getting lost at his thoughts, and then back at staring.

Last night, after almost dying ( _exaggeration_ , but it really felt like dying to her.) from severe stomach ache, she was suddenly okay after twenty minutes of writhing and shivering in pain.

The doctors don’t seem have any explanation or answers to what’s happening to her. The result of the test they did also shows nothing, they don’t know what’s wrong with her and they can’t find anything wrong with her. So, they let her go since she insisted and because she seem fine and doesn’t have any problems with her vitals after a few hours of rest.

Nick made it loudly clear that he‘s opposed to the idea of her being checked out of the hospital that quickly and that the doctors are just letting her go without really knowing what’s happening to her, but he was not able to do anything about it. Unless he have a ‘ _doctor_ ’ attached to his name, Adalind will not listen to him about her own health, and even if he does have the title, she thinks she still won’t listen to him.

They got to Rosalee’s place around four in the morning, Monroe and Nick trailing behind like some sort of _dutiful_ _guardians_.

Nick help her settle at the guest room that now became ‘ _her_ _room_ ’ for the couple of days she stayed with Rosalee.

When she’s settled, she fell asleep quickly like she haven’t been sleeping all day, and when she woke up, Nick was still there watching her.

It was kind of creepy, but also sweet.

He’s still worried about her, and she’s not used to that, but she can definitely get use to that. _No one was ever that worried about her before._

After an hour of his watchful eyes, the sweetness of the thought lost it charm and she just want him out.

“Nick.” She drag his name out, to let him know that his staring is slowly getting in her nerves.

“Adalind.” He said back, not really affected by the tone of her voice.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work or something?” She pointed, because she remembered it’s a weekday and it’s almost eleven in the morning.

“No.” He simply answered, leaning back at the chair she remembers he’s been sitting on since they got there. ‘ _Did he even sleep?_ ’ She horrifyingly thought.

“No?” She repeated in form of question. 

He sighs, looking away from her “I called in sick.” He mumbled, but it was clear enough for Adalind to hear.

“You called in sick...” she repeated, dragging each word. “but you’re not sick.” She pointed.

“No.” He shakes his head, and then pointed at her. “But you are.”

“I’m not sick.” _And even if I am, you don’t have to stay glued there, sitting so still like a creep._ “Look if this is about last night —“

“You won’t and you can’t convince me otherwise.” He cuts her off, leaning away from the chair to get close to her. “Something is wrong, and we need know what that is.”

She sighs, because it is obvious that something is wrong, but they don’t have the medical experience to make the call themselves. “Well, we’ll have to wait for the doctors to find out what that something is from those other test they’ve done. Right now I’m feeling fine, so you should go to work.” She insisted, because their life shouldn’t stop because of one night at the hospital.

“But what if this is something that normal people won’t be able to figure out? What if this has something to do about you being —“

“What?” She dared him to continue, but he didn’t, so she did it for him. “Being a hexenbiest? Have you forgotten that you already killed that part of me?” She said as a matter of fact. _She’s no longer a hexenbiest and they shouldn’t forget about that._

She can see the guilt behind his eyes at the mention of her hexenbeist being killed. She was sure he’ll say something about it, probably an apology, but he thought the better of it, and just say, “But what if someone cast a spell or a curse on you?”

“That’s not how it works, Nick.” _She was a powerful and very knowledgable hexenbiest —they also shouldn’t forget about that._ She’s confident that spells and curses doesn’t work like this. 

He’s insistence that what’s happening to her is not of natural mundane thing is making her also question what’s happening to her, but she’s stubborn as he was, and she will not let this affect them too much. 

“I’m still not convince that this is as simple as mundane kind illness.” Nick stubbornly muttered to himself. 

“Not everything have to have a magical explanation, Nick. Sometimes, even in the wesen world, mundane things happened.” He gave her a studying look, her words is finally getting into him. “Maybe it’s cancer.” She blurted out, which is not a good joke.

“Does hexenbiest gets cancer?” _And, here we go again,_ Adalind can feel an incoming headache with this conversation that’s only circling back.

“I’m not a hexenbiest anymore Nick.” She reminded him, and he frowns at her. “Go to work, Nick.” Another reminder, that he shouldn’t be there hovering around her.

He took a deep breathe to level himself —he doesn’t want to leave her. If he does go to work, he knows he won’t be able to concentrate with anything, and that he’ll only be worried about how she is.

He moves to sit on her bed, took one of her hand and laces each of their fingers together.

Nick wanted to tell her about what he is feeling, and what he feels about her, but the words are stuck in his throat. He closes his eyes and pulls her closer, then leans his forehead on hers, hoping that it can convey at least a little of what he’s feeling.

There isn’t much space between them really, their breaths are mixing with one other and it’s kind of giving them a dizzy feeling. Nick’s freehand slowly snakes on her waist, pulling her closer than they already are, she’s already seating on his lap. 

Their lips are now touching but not really.

“I don’t want to leave you.” He confessed, feeling the intimacy surrounding them.

Adalind squeezes his hand, and is trying to hold her breath —his scent is intoxicating. She wanted to say something but she’s not sure how to respond with his confession. “Nick —“

“Hey, I—“ Rosalee’s voice startles them both, “Ohh, sorry—“ she exclaimed making her quick exit.

Nick exhaled, putting a needed space between him and Adalind, “It’s fine, Rosalee.” He said, though it didn’t sound like it.

“No, no —“ she protested, walking backwards and shaking her head. “You two continue whatever it is happening before I walked in, please. Breakfast can wait.” She told them like it was that easy, and then she’s gone.

Nick sighs in defeat, and as much as he wants to continue whatever that was, the moment already passed. “You should eat.” He told her, not looking at her eyes because he might do something impulsive, like _kiss her senselessly or something_ —but he does look at their intertwined fingers.

He sighs again, and softly untangles their fingers, standing up and started to walk out of the room.

“Nick —“ she called before he could get out. He look at her with question, waiting for her to say what she needs to say.

She didn’t say anything but patted the space beside her, the space be just vacated, expecting him to sit back down, and he did.

He’s getting confused with what she wants to say, making him frown a little. “What —“ he was not able to complete his question because Adalind quickly place her lips to his. Her hands moving at the back of his neck, caressing and playing with his hair.

He was not able to respond quickly due to being so surprised, and Adalind take it as him not liking what she has done so she slowly pulls away —but then his hand is griping her waist, his other hand cupping her head and not letting her create distance on their lips, as he moves his mouth with hers.

She started to feel his tongue shyly asking for an entrance to her mouth, and she granted it easily, moaning shamelessly when their tongue meet in the middle. Nick’s grunt in response, his soft kisses slowly getting sloppy and filthy.

He pulls her again to his lap, feeling heat everywhere. The hand he previously had on her waist seeks her skin and is now travelling south. 

They love the taste of each other, and this is just kissing, what more if—

“Rosalee made a really good cinnamon —“ Monroe’s voice vibrates around the room, making the two halt their impromptu make-out session and put space between their lips and faces. “Oopps. Sorry.” _He doesn't sound sorry_ , and Nick had to glare at his best friend when he stood there for a few second grinning at them. He almost pick something around the room to throw on Monroe’s smug face, but the Blutbad already made his exit. 

Another sigh left Nick, he suddenly feels tired, but then he’s hands is still touching her skin and neck, and some weird energy is circling around his body.

He shivers at the feel of her fingers playing with the hairs of his nape, he leans his head back her forehead, eyes close, but didn’t dare to lock their lips again. “I should go before I start to plan the murder of our friends.” He said, only half joking as he feels her nod her head —she couldn’t really talk after what just happened.

Reluctant, he place a kiss on her head and finally let go of her. He stood up and once again made his way to the doorway out the room, only to walk back and bring their lips together. 

She couldn’t help but laugh at his antics, making him laugh as well. “Go to work.” She managed to say, laughing in between kisses. She softly push him away, though her lips contradicts her action and chases his mouth the same as he chases hers. It took them a lot of self-control to stop, which, _thank god they have._

Though late, Nick was able to go to work, and Adalind was able to eat her really late breakfast and she doesn’t care if Rosalee stares at her with a tease. 

* * *

* * *

She’s back at the hospital. _Again_.

She was okay all throughout the day and then, night came and she’s burning up, and it was not just a simple fever, it felt like her insides are being cook.

She’s been in and out of consciousness too. Every time she wakes up, there’s always someone with her —Nick, Rosalee, and Monroe— it seems like they took turns in keeping an eye on her. _She never felt so cared and loved before this,_ and it sucks that she still misses her mother and wished she was there for her.

Right then and there, she decided that she will move mountains and sea for this three people, if fate would allow it.

It’s been two day since she was place in another hospital bed, and she’s so ready to go home, but no one is letting her go as easily as it was the first time —the doctors can’t still find anything about her condition, and the inconsistent symptoms she’s having is not helping. After the raging fever, she got this unusual body pain the next night, and that one felt like someone was impaling her muscles with thousands of big needles. 

Today, she’s feeling okay, but she’s not sure what to come when the night falls.

She breaths out, and turns to her side as she slowly comes to consciousness, smiling when she spots Nick sitting on a chair beside her bed, his fingers playing with hers.

“I heard you had a busy night.” She said as a way of greeting, voice horsely with sleep.

He look at her face and smiles back, “Yeah.”

“Two reapers, huh.” She heard the story from Monroe.

Monroe’s an amazing story teller, he does it with demonstrations, and he use peculiar but interesting words when he describe things. It’s fun to listen to him. Adalind’s glad that the Blutbad has warmed up to her completely now, getting on Rosalee’s good side is a sure win to the Blutbad’s trust. She hopes they already get together soon, get married, and have lots of children — _Rosalee and Momroe are perfect for each other._

“Their heads are back to where they came from.” Nick said with a grin, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Adalind couldn’t help but release an embarrassing laugh, because it was a very witty pun. “I didn’t know you have such good humor, Nick Burkhardt.”

Her laughing stopped when he places his free hand to her face, rubbing his thumb soothingly on her cheek. “How are you?” He’s demeanor change to worry.

Adalind place her hand on top of his, giving back the same warmth his giving her, and reassuringly says, “I’m fine. I’m not even sure why I’m still here, maybe you could sneak me out?” There’s a playfulness in her words but it seems to be the wrong thing to say because he only frowns at her statement.

“You look tired.” He breaths out the words, ignoring her protest of still being at the hospital.

“I am tired.” She say truthfully. “I’m tired of sleeping in this bed, it’s so sturdy and the sheets kind of itch. I still keep falling asleep on it though, I think it’s because of the meds. Do you know what kind medication they’re putting me in?” She continues in a joke manner, still trying to lighten the mood, but it’s not working.

She rubs her hand soothingly over his, and tries to assures him again, “Nick, I’m fine.”

“Say that when you’re not laying in a hospital bed.”

“Nick —“

“Rosalee told me that the doctors still can’t find anything.” He cuts her off, moving his hands away her, and though, he did so softly and carefully, Adalind fell a sudden cold and pain in her guts.

He sat back he’s chair, resting his head on it for a second, and rubs the heels of his palms to his eyes. He breaths in and out loudly, then leans forward to her, and once again takes her hand, both her hands, holding it tightly as he stares to her eyes with intent, “Adalind, I really think this is more on the Wesen world side than —“

‘ _Aahh this again._ ’, she didn’t let him finished.“Let say for argument sake, I am curse by someone —what do we do then?”, ‘ _Because I sure as hell knows I’m not curse!_ ’ She didn’t include her last thoughts to her words — _that would be an argument she doesn’t want to have at this moment._

“Research.” He simply said, and helps Adalind as she made a move to sit-up. She needed to sit up for this conversation. She let him continue, “I have tons of Grimm books that I haven’t read yet. Rosalee and Monroe got quite a collection of books too about Wesen world, spells, and other things. We’ll be able to find something.”

 _She shouldn’t have entertained the idea._

The look of determination in his face makes her feel so guilty, she thinks that, she leading him to something that will lead them to nowhere.

Hexenbiest are mostly solitary creatures. They mostly keep to themselves and they love to keep their magic a secret to others, it makes them feel powerful knowing something others doesn’t. Her mother is one example of that, she got tons of hexenbiest books that she won’t lend even to her own daughter. Even with his Grimm books or Monroe’s and Rosalee’s book collections, she’s sure they won’t find a lot.

“Nick, I—“

“Please?” He pleaded, and _God! What’s with those eyes?!_ “For Rosalee.” She hated how he’s trying to used her relationship with them just so he can convince her. He keep his eyes on hers, like he knows his effect on her. “For Monroe.” Another addition to convince her, _because why not?_ Then he brought her hands to lips, kissing her knuckles as softly as he can, sending chill at her spine, “For me?”

 _Goddammit_! “Fine.” She surrendered, rolling her eyes because she couldn’t believe she let him win this so easily. She sighs and added. “I have my own collections of books at my place, we could check those too.” Because, again, finding real and accurate information about hexenbiest will be a very hard work.

He kisses her knuckles once more, smiling so brightly at her, that makes her heart beat a little to fast. “Thanks.” He gleefully said, grateful that he finally convinced her.

She looks away from his eyes for a second, because she’s drowning a little. “I like a kiss more than the word ‘thanks’” _that was supposed to be just her thoughts and not something to say out loud._

“What?” He’s amusedly looking at her. 

“Nothing.” She immediately says, thinking of a way to change the subject.

She’s about to open her mouth to utter whatever, but her word is cut by his lips.

Her mouth curls in a smile, feeling giddy from the feeling of his warm lips on hers.

He deepened the kiss, but there’s still a tinged of playfulness in it and Adalind couldn’t help but release a chuckle.

“What?” Nick grinningly asked between kisses, intrigue from her laughing.

“Shut up!” 

They continue kissing till both have to lean away for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister said that since I’m already desperately begging for money donations, I should just go all in and place my account here hahahahahaha
> 
> Want to give money to poor writers like me?  
> You can send donations here:  
> Bank: Bank of the Phillipine Islands (BPI)  
> Account number: 1739-4841-69  
> Account Name: Princess Trugillo
> 
> Want to talk? You can contact me at: princesstrugillo@gmail.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here’s a cutesy chapter, cause you know ‘the calm before the storm’. 
> 
> Please don’t hate me 😚

It has been a long, trying week for Nick, Adalind, Rosalee, and Monroe. 

Adalind was finally discharged from the hospital after four days of stay. She actually wanted to go home on the third day, she even loudly protested for it since nothing happened to her the night before, but Nick wouldn't hear any of it. He threatens to drag her pretty-ass ( _his_ _words_ ) back the hospital himself if she attempts to sneak out without his knowledge. She would have protested more but he was damn serious about dragging her back the hospital if she ever sneaks out, _and_ _besides, he called her ass pretty._ So, she let him win _again_. 

She haven’t had any episode of weird sudden illness for the pass three days she’s been home. Nothing seems to be so alarming about her condition anymore, except from always feeling exhausted and finding herself falling asleep even in the most uncomfortable places or chair. They think she’s not in an immediate danger, but they are not ditching the idea that something is happening awfully wrong with her. 

As expected, the doctors didn’t find anything from all of the test they did, and so, the four of them started to do their research.

So far, they haven’t found anything concrete or useful, which is such a bummer, but Adalind can’t seem to find herself mad. _Why_? Because her nerdy personality is getting fed by all this Grimm books she finally got her hands on.

The first time Nick brought her to the trailer, she didn’t even know he’s bringing her to _the_ _trailer_. She assumed he’ll show her few of his Grimm books, but not the entire collection of books his Grimm ancestors kept preciously away from all kinds of wesen. He did not only let her gain access to the books, he also let’s her look onto everything else inside the trailer.

He trusted her so much now, it’s kind of scaring her.

Anyway, she didn’t pass on the opportunity. She was geeking all over, like a kid on a candy shop that was told she can eat as many candy she wants, _it_ _felt_ _like_ _heaven_.

 _That’s the real_ _Adalind_ _Schade_ , _a_ _closet_ _nerd_.

Nick’s head throbs a little from all this reading.

They haven’t found anything, and they almost exhaust all their resources, that includes, Monroe’s and Rosalee’s book collections. Even the book that told him about how Grimm blood can kill a hexenbiest power doesn’t offer information about what happens next to the former hexenbiest or the Grimm that gave his blood.

No one’s giving up though.

There is one thing he realized from all this research they are doing, that his Grimm books are a bit useless if the information they needed are about hexenbiest magic. Healso noticed that all the grimm books he have only reserved a page or two for each wesen, but his ancestors made a whole book solely for hexenbiest, yet it still lack information.

He turns to look at Adalind and finds her in deep concentration while she reads something he’s sure doesn’t have anything to do with what they actually have to research about.

Nick suspects that Adalind doesn’t really care if she doesn’t find anything, she’s just happy to read and learn new things. _At least someone is enjoying all this reaseach thing they are doing._

‘ _What a nerd. What a sexy, beautiful nerd._ ’ Day dreaming had Nick not notice that Adalind’s already looking back at him. “What?” She asked, oblivious at what he is thinking.

“Nothing.” He shrugged, looking away and staring back at the book he’s holding.

She frowns, not satisfied with his answer, “That doesn’t look nothing.” She places down the book to the seat and move down from the alcove seat to sat beside him on the floor. She took away the book he’s holding so that she could get his attention, and when she’s about to open her mouth to ask again, Nick silence her with a kiss.

Before she could even react to the kiss he pulls away grinning smugly.

She frowns more, not because he stole a kiss, but because he pulled away too quickly. “Why did you do that?” She asked.

“Because I want to... because I can.” He simply said, tucking a lock of her blonde hair behind her ears.

 _Smugness_... Adalind wanted to wipe that look on his face so she smiles wickedly, straddling him and put pressure on their lower half of body, swallowing his incoming protest.

As a payback for his smugness, she pulls away before he could kiss back and moves back to the alcove seat. “Why’d you that.” He demanded, an annoyed look plastered on his face because she got him a little riled up when she straddled him.

“Because I want to, and because I can.” She gave him the same answer he gave earlier with a little mocking tone.

‘ _Ahh, so this is how you want to play it, huh_ ’ He jumps up to her, pinning her on the chair and tickling her sides. She trash and tried to push him away but he’s not letting her get away from him.

She shrieks with laughter, trying her best to get away but he’s much, much stronger. “Stop it!”

“Never!”

They are back on the floor from all of Adalind’s squirming, “Okay, okay! I surrender.”

He stops for a moment. He’s straddling Adalind and he doesn’t even know how that happened. “Surrender to what?” He asked playfully.

She’s trying to contain her laugh, but it’s slipping off. “The big ol’Grimm.” She jokingly answered, that made Nick starts his tickle attacks again. “The handsome Grimm! The handsome, most dashing Grimm.”

Nick was laughing so much, it’s hurting his lungs and throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he laugh so care free like this. He finally put Adalind out of her misery, and stopped his tickle attack. “Yeah, that’s more like it.”

They were laughing at each other’s childish acts, and it would have continued innocent if not for how Adalind look in Nick’s eyes.

She’s laying on the floor, eye’s a little glassy and blushing from laughing too much, her hair are in disarray but she is still _so damn_ beautiful. Adalind smiling brightly at him also doesn’t help his mind be intact, he can feel himself slowly get into hardness.

“We’re not having sex at the trailer.” Adalind said as a matter of fact, when she felt the growing budge pressing on her thigh.

Nick feel kind of giddy, because what she said just confirmed that sex is definitely on the table. He feign ignorance even though the evidence of his horniness is very obvious and said, “Who said anything about sex?”

Adalind rolled her eyes, “Me.” She told him, pushing him off of her so she could sit up. “So move, because I can’t trust myself around you.”

He’s chuckling at the sarcasm, and because he feel like there’s some half truth in what she said.

When they have a good space between them, Adalind continue, “The first time we have sex, it should be in a real bed, with soft pillows.”

The way she make it seem like this is some kind of a day to day conversation amaze Nick. He likes how she’s so open with what she wants, “Noted.” He took her hand and kiss her knuckles.

“After that we can revisit the idea of having sex at the trailer or wherever you want.” She added so nonchalantly.

Her unexpected statement almost made Nick choke. “Really?”

“Really.” She drag the word and grin playfully.

‘ _Wow_.’ He never had an adventurous partner when it comes to sex before. Even when he was a teenager he only had sex in bed, he never even had car sex or sex in the living room or the kitchen —Juliette wouldn’t allow that, it’s always on bed. The thought of having sex in places they shouldn’t is making him exited again, he think he may need a cold shower now.

“Can I get one more kiss?” He asked, half joking.

“No.” She answered, shaking her head to give more emphasis.

“Stingy.” He said playfully that made her laugh.

She’s back on the alcove seat, getting back the book she was reading before all their immature play happened. “Monroe told me you encounter a Murciélago from a case a few days ago.”

“Yep.” He sighs remembering how troublesome the case was. “What about it.”

She leaned down, showing him the book and what she’s currently reading. “This... I want to see this.” She points on the picture of Murciélago Matraca, her nerd energy is showing.

“I would show you, but it’s at the precinct.” She gave him a questioning look, so he added, “I made it look like the device used to help with the murders.”

“You can’t take it back?” She asked, saddened by the thought of not being able to see the rare device.

The disappointed look in her face is amusing Nick so much, he almost laugh at her. “I can, but I’ll have to steal it. I’ll let you know when I have it back.”

She leans back on the chair, thinking of something. The mention of his work made her remember _who_ he works for. She should really tell him about Renard now, it’ll be bad if he found out about him from someone else. “Can I asked you something?” She started. 

“You’re already asking questions anyway, so go ahead.” He shrug, looking at her to give his full attention.

“How is your captain with you?”

Her question send him a little off, cause ‘ _where is this coming from?’,_ “Renard? Do you know my captain?” There’s a tinge of jelousy in his voice. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” She avoided his eyes, and plays on the loose thread on her pants.

“We’re not really friends, but he’s a good captain I guess.” Nick answered. All this is only confusing him more, “Now, can you answer my question?” He demands. 

She really needed to tell him, she wanted to tell him —she just hopes that he believes her. ‘ _Okay, here goes nothing._ ’ She thought before starting, “I —“

“Your nose is bleeding.” He cut’s her off. Nick is quick to move beside her, forgetting his question and focusing on what’s happening with her at this second. He had a hand on her neck, tilting her head up hoping that it’ll lessen the bleeding.

He reach for the hoody he brought with him and use it to wipe the blood away since he didn’t have any tissue around. “Do you feel anything? Are you hurt somewhere?” He asked, worry in his tone.

“I — ouch!” She exclaimed when she squeeze her waist a little because of a sting she felt.

Nick made her hold the hoody to her still bleeding nose and pull up her shirt to check what made her react like that. She got purpling bruises around her waist, “Where did you got this?”

He was just tickling her few minutes ago, and she didn’t felt any pain, now, she have bruises all around her skin. “I don’t know.” She told him, because really have no idea where all this came from... right now, she’s really starting to think she’s curse.

“Let’s get you to the hospital.” He started to help her up, but she didn’t want to move.

“I don’t want to.” She almost made a whined noise.

“Adalind, it doesn’t matter if you want to or not, I’m getting you to the hospital.” He tried to get her up again, but she didn’t budge. 

“Nick, what if —Maybe we should get another hexenbiest point of view in what’s happening to me. Someone who have a really good and long experience of being a hexenbiest.” She really didn’t want to suggest that, because she can only think two hexenbiest that can maybe give her answers to their questions. One is her mother, which will never be an option, and the other one is Henrietta, who’s very hard to contact and on top of that she’s friends with Sean. Though Henrietta is mostly neutral, it’s still a little risky.

“Do you know anyone in mind? Because you’re the only hexenbiest I know.”

She nodded as an answer, a little reluctant to really go with her own suggestion.

“Why do I get the impression that you had this idea before and you’re only saying this now?”

 _Is he mad?_ She hopes he’s not. “Maybe because I do? Sorry, but seeing the trailer got me excited, besides, you don’t like hexenbiest.” She confessed, it’s only half the truth though.

“I like you.” He pointed.

Her eyes when wide with what he just said, because even though she knows that they have some kind of feelings for each other, saying it out loud make is different, it makes it really real. “But I’m not a hexenbiest anymore.” Is what she told him, her insecurity that he only likes her now because she’s no longer a hexenbiest is slipping off.

“Yeah well, I think you were hot as a hexenbiest.” He said playfully and as a matter of fact, and took one of her hand, rubbing soothing circles with him thumb. “I still think you’re hot —hotter actually, because now I get to know you.”

“You only get to know me because I’m not a hexenbiest anymore. You won’t really like me if I’m still a hexenbiest.” She let out her thought and smile sadly, though half of her face is covered with the hoody because her noise is still freaking bleeding, she thinks he can still see it.

Nick frowned because he never really thought of it like that. “You think I only like you because you’re not a hexenbiest anymore and because you won’t be morphing into a corpse like creature and do magic?”

She nodded, because she can’t believe he’ll want to have anything to do with her if she’s still a hexenbiest.

Nick sighs. He checked her nose first to see if it’s still bleeding and _thank god!_ it finally has stopped. He put the bloodied hoody to the side and now held both her hands, then he look her straight to the eyes and said, “The reason why I didn’t like you before was because you tried to kill my Aunt, and used-slash-tried to kill my partner to get something from me —it’s not because you morph to a corpse and do magic.”

There was no venom or anger in the mention of her past wrong doings, but still, it made Adalind wince in guilt. “Being a hexenbiest makes you want power, it makes you want to see people be miserable and take pleasure in it. If I’m still a hexenbiest, I’m sure you wouldn’t want anything to do with me.” She confessed, because he needs to understand what being a hexenbiest entails.

He held her hands tighter, not in anyway revolt with what she said. “I think you’re right, but I also think that you’re hexenbiest spirit doesn’t do the decisions for you. It influence you but you’re still the one in charge, and you told this me before —everything you did wasn’t personal, you did what you did because of love, so where does your description of being a hexenbiest fall into that?”

“But —“

Nicks shakes his head to stop her, he thinks he know what she’s going to say. “If we met on different circumstances, I think I would still want to get to know you. I think I wouldn’t care much that you’re a hexenbiest, and I think would still end up liking you. I’m just so attracted to you, you wouldn’t be able to keep me away.”

He gave her a smile, then wipes the tears she didn’t know she’s shedding. Nick continues, “What you did before was wrong, but I know you’re not really an evil person, you just loved and cared so much for the wrong people. Imagine what you can do if you love the right one. I think you can change the world, make it better.”

His words were so warm and so genuine, that Adalind couldn’t help but cry more. This guy —“God. You’re going to make me fall in love with you.” She voice out her thoughts, she couldn’t help it.

Nick smiles wider, wiping more of her tears. He kiss her forehead and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll catch you when it happens.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I’m reference some parts of S01E21, and I’m not sure when did Nick told Juliette about finding out his parents were actually murder and her volunteering to help him to have closure about it, but I’m assuming is was before the episode he killed Adalind’s hexenbiest —so I’m including that to this 
> 
> I also have figured that ‘woge’ was only intruduced to Nick by Monroe on S1E21 but I’ve already used that on my earlier chapter 😗
> 
> There will probably be a lot of mistakes in with my reference since my memory about the show is a bit hazy, but this is my fic, so... haha
> 
> Let me guys know what you think ☺️🥰

Nick is trap in his head being in much worry about Adalind’s condition.

He just knew he won’t be able to really concentrate with work, but he had to because they have two bodies to investigate.

He was just having a quiet dinner with his friends at the spice shop when he got the call, he didn’t really want to leave because just this morning, Adalind had a sudden bad nose bleed and got purpling bruises around her body which they didn’t know exactly where it came from. Though, the bleeding stopped minutes after it happened and the bruises didn’t hurt as much as it looks according to Adalind, he’s still worried that something unexpected will happened again and she might end up at the hospital, and if she does, he wanted to be there. They really need to figure out what’s happening to her fast.

Adalind assures him that she’s okay despite the bruises and insist for him to go. She threatens him that if he doesn’t go to work, she won’t tell him about Henrietta the local hexenbiest who might be able to give them some answers and that she would go alone to see her, ending it with a horrifying note, ‘ _believe me, I will and I can do it once I put my mind on it. I’m as stubborn as you are._ ’ She haven’t explain much about Henrietta yet, and he’ll be damn if he let Adalind sees the other witch without him.

And so, as reluctant as he is, he drove down to the place where the murders took place.

“What do we got?” Nick ask as soon as he was at the scene, standing beside Hank who’s already studying the body or what remains of it.

“The wounds looks like the victim got bitten by some kind of an animal, a wolf maybe?” Hank said, still poking on the body.

“Bitten? That’s really the word you’re going to use? Because I think few of it’s limbs are missing.” Hank just shrugs his sarcasm and move to the side to let him take a closer look himself.

There’s nothing really much about the body, and to normal eyes the body does look like it got mauled by a very big wolf —Nick already knew that this is another case where a wesen is involved. He sighs, feeling tired from thinking about it. He loves being a cop and he’s starting to, not just like being a Grimm but actually loving it — _but_ _damn_ , it is so tiring, especially when right now he just wanted to be somewhere else.

Nick was able to point at the footprints that looks obviously from a human, which only supported what he already know that this involved a wesen.

“The answer to this case is so obvious. These murders were committed by a barefoot man carrying a wolf." Wu jokes, which only got him rolling eyes from everyone.

“Who found the bodies?” Nick asked, that made Hank and Wu act a little weirdly. Wu lead the way to who found the body and Nick almost walk back. ‘ _Coward_ ’ he told himself, so he suck it up and walked over to Juliette.

Nick found that Juliette was there because of a call to treat a horse that was attacked by something. She and the horse owner gave all details of what happened before they found the gruesome scene. After the exchange, Nick thank them both and orders to get some dogs out to see if they can track whatever they're looking for, without looking twice on Juliette.

When Nick was about to go and checked whatever it is Wu wanted them to check out, Juliette catch his arm and ask him if they can talk, Nick was about to refuse and make an excuse about work, but then think the better of it. They’re already here so might as well talk, because they do have things to talk about and the sooner they talk the sooner things will really be completely and thoroughly over, nothing will be tying them with each other anymore.

“Thank you.” She said, when he walks to lead them away from prying eyes and ears and to be able to talk more privately to talk.

He just nodded and waited for her to say what she need to say first.

“You look good.” She started, looking and studying him like she’s trying to find something, “I thought after that night you’ll —“

“I don’t really have much time, Juliette.” He cut her, he really don’t want to have to hear her complain, he just want her to get to the point and for this conversation to be over quickly.

Her eyes started to water and she starts to rub her eyes quickly with the heels of her palm. Nick’s frowns at her, because it felt to him like she’s just acting, like she’s just doing that to get sympathy, which is _wow, two weeks and he already thinks bad of her,_ or maybe he’s just noticing things he hadn’t notice before.

“I need you to sell the house.” He said, after a minute of her not talking. “I’ve been living with a friend for weeks and it’s time I find a place for myself.” _And because if I want an alone time with Adalind, I better have my own place._ Well, he just couldn’t help but think of Adalind while talking to Juliette. _Great_. “I also need to close the joined account. I’m going to call the bank have them separate the funds. If there’s any paper you want me to sign about the selling of the house, just email it to me and I’ll email it back —I won’t fight you about whatever terms you come up with in selling house, I just wanted it be sold quickly so that I’ll be able get the money I needed.”

Her face contorted to pure anger, another face of Juliette he never seen before. “You really want to get rid of me that quickly, huh.“ she spits.

Nick doesn’t understand where this is coming from. _What does she expect when they already have broken up?_ “We already broke up, Juliette.” He reminded her.

“That was just two weeks ago, Nick. Two fucking weeks! With how fast you wanted the house gone and our bank account close, I’m sure you just have a disgusting bitch around that you want to warm you up at night.” The venom in her voice is so potent, that if Nick was still the Nick he was before, he might cower and apologize profusely to Juliette.

“I don’t care about whatever it is you think I’m doing, Juliette. Sell the house, give me my half of it, and we close the bank account because were completely done. Other than that, I don’t think there’s anything else we should talk about.” He said as a matter of fact. Then, turns around to leave her, not wanting to talk anymore.

“Nick, wait —“ she catches his arms and held it tight. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. I was just angry.” Nick turns to her and sighs tiredly. He tried to softly take his arms away from her but she just grips it tighter. “Can we all just forget about this and live our life again. Please? I’ll even accept your proposal now.”

It’s crazy, so crazy that she’s suggesting that. “What are you talking about?!” He couldn’t help but yell, forgetting that they are still in public and one might be watching. “This is not some kind of video game that can get a replay or a do-over if you feel like it. That’s not how it works.”

He tried to peal away his arms but Juliette just won’t let go. “No, no! You still love me right? You tried to propose, that means you wanted me in your life forever, and I’m telling you, I want that you too in my life forever! I don’t care about the secrets anymore. You can keep that however you want, just come back home to me please? And we can fix everything.” She pleaded like crazy.

“I’m not coming back and we’re not fixing anything because there’s no ‘we’ anymore, and there’s nothing to be fix.” He adamantly said, and finally using force in taking his arms away from her, “You clearly have some personal issue that you need help with Juliette, and I’m not the help you needed.” He finished, not caring about the hurt look she’s sporting and starts to walk away once again.

“I hired a private investigator about your parents murder.”

He heard her say, and he had to turn back to her again. “What?”

“He found a lot of information about the murder and gave me all the documents.” She continue, and her demeanor change into something completely different from seconds ago.

“Why the hell did you do that?!”

“Because I promised I’ll help.” Her face is blank, and Nick doesn’t know how he should react. “I’ll send you all the documents, as well as the condition for selling the house. I’ll also call the bank in advance to help you close the join account.” She told him, the blank expression in her face not changing.

One tear fell off her eye that she ignored, as she walk pass him and didn’t look back.

Nick don’t know what just happened but he’s glad that it’s finally over.

* * *

* * *

There’s this little ache in her head that couldn’t let her sleep.

The ache kept her rolling and turning on her bed, but no position ever let’s her fall asleep.

She sat up, huffing in frustration.

The ache is slowly growing and she can feel her head pounding, she curse under her breath because this might end up with another trip to the hospital which she’s really starting to despise. It’s not like the doctors will be able to tell what’s wrong with her.

She lays back and tried her best to get herself to fall asleep but it’s fruitless. She turned to her side and look at the paper that’s place over the bedside table.

Henrietta still haven’t get back to her.

Adalind told Nick about the old local hexenbiest, Henrietta, though she didn’t gave much details to Nick about her because she can’t. The old hexenbiest is pretty powerful and have ways to make people not speak about her, you won’t even remember where she live unless she wanted you to remember.

Thus, the writing on the paper with a specific enchantment that Henrietta made herself and gave only to few people. It let’s Henreitta knows that you want to see her and talk to her, if she agrees to meet, you’ll know it by being able to remember where the hexenbiest live.

Since Adalind still can’t remember it, only means that the older hexenbiest haven’t decided yet if she wants to meet. She’s probably looking at her crystal ball and checking if it’s worth to see her.

There is some noise on her window that took her off of her mind. She didn’t turn around because she knows what it is already, or more specifically, _who it was._

She felt the bed dip, and felt a warm hand slowly and softly wrapping around her waist.

Nick buried his face on her neck and breathe in her scent, Adalind gave him a few seconds before slowly turning around to face him.

Nick have been doing this since she came back from her last hospital stay. Climbing into her window in the middle of the night because he doesn’t want to wake Rosalee to ask and open the front door for him. If he was being protective back when the verrat incident happened, he’s even more protective now, and always want to be close on her side —he’s practically living in Rosalee’s house too. She won’t complain though, she likes it when he holds her like this.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He softly said, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

She shakes her head no, and he’s expression silently asked why, so she said, “Headache.” Before he could panic she quickly added, “I’m fine, I promise.” She places one hand on his cheek and caress it reassuringly. “Rough night?” She asked, seeing tired lines on his face.

He pulls her closer, breathing in her scent again, like he needs that so he can keep himself together. “Yeah.” He admitted, “Juliette was there, she’s one of the people who found the body.” 

Adalind didn’t actually know what to say, so she stayed quiet.

“She wanted to get back together.” He breathes out.

“Ohh.” Because what else should she say? _Does she even have the right to ask what happeneds next? What did he tell her? Are they back together? He wouldn’t be here holding her if they got back together, right?_

“I didn’t want to get back together.” He said, like he heard one of the questions in her mind.

“Why did you break up with her?” She voice out. They haven’t talk about that one yet because Adalind thinks she don’t need to know and it’s not really her business. Now, she thinks she needs to know and she wanted to know because it become her business when they started _this_ , whatever this is. “Please tell me that this has nothing to do me.” She added, because she doesn’t want that to be added on her sins — _breaking up a perfect relationship._

He leans back so that he can see and watch her face. “And if it does? Would that be wrong?”

“Nick —“

“I’m not gonna lie, you’re part of the reason why —but it’s not all you Adalind. There are a lot of factors why we broke up, I won’t just break up with her because I find you attractive.” He assures her, placing a hand on the back of her neck and rubbing his thumb on the skin between her ear and cheek. “Before we even saw each other that one fateful morning, we’re already having issues. Issues like, our relationship is starting to feel dull and repetitive so to spice it up I thought it’s time to change our marital status.”

“You —“ _Oh wow, did I broke up an engagement?_

Nick continued before she could come up with something to say. “Juliette and I have talked about it before, we had plans of creating our own family, we made promises —but now that I think of it, we may have been hasty with our plans and promises just because we have been together for a long time, and because we think it’s the next most logical move for our relationship.” He paused, because while he talk and confess this things to her, he’s realizing more that breaking up with Juliette was the right thing to do.“Thinking of proposing and marriage just because I think it’ll make our relationship feel more alive, was utterly wrong... and I think fate also knows it, because the moment I had my hands on that ring, it was also the moment my life changed. It was the day my Grimm abilities starter to occur.” He made another pause, kissing her forehead, then leaning back to smile at her playfully. “It’s the same morning we saw each other.”

“Really?” Adalind smiled back. Though that morning was nowhere near romantic, it was outright horrifying because it’s the first time she saw a Grimm, but something about it feels amusing.

“Really.” He answered as a matter if fact, then added, “You’re my first woge.”

“And you’re my first Grimm.”

The look on both face are full of adoration, and Nick just wants to pull her face close and kiss her senselessly, but he needs to explain everything why Juliette and him broke up, and that Adalind didn’t wreck a perfect relationship, because that relationship is far from perfect. “I still proposed though, since I already planned it and I couldn’t give up on the illusion that our life together was perfect and will be more perfect if we’re married.” Adalind wanted to look away but Nick wouldn’t let her, holding her chin up, and catching her eyes before continuing, “She rejected my proposal, she said that I’ve been keeping things from her and she couldn’t marry a guy full of secrets. We still didn’t end things after my proposal, we tried to work it out. ‘Tried’ is a bit of a stretch because we only went back to our routine, like robots with specific program. We can never really fix what’s wrong with our relationship because no one wants to make the effort, I don’t want to make an effort. I think, even if I was not a Grimm, even if I didn’t keep secrets from her, we still wouldn’t work out in the end because our relationship only continues due to obligations and promises that were hastily made.”

Adalind get it now, but still, “How are you sure that this —“ she pointed at the two of them. “is not hastily made? That you’re not here because of some sort of hero complex? What if you woke up one day and realized that you actually made a mistake and regret everything?”

“You’re not a mistake.” He’s quick to say, kissing her forehead once again and enveloping her in a warm embrace. “And sure, at first, I told myself that I’m only doing this because you become my responsibility after taking your powers away and making you vulnerable to every enemy you made, but it never really felt like that —it felt like an excuse for what I was actually feeling.” He paused for a second thinking how he can put into words what’s he’s feeling, “The first time I saw you, I knew I was attracted to you. Hanks was there and saw how I looked at you, so he teases me and pointed that I just brought an engagement ring —I had to remind myself too that I was planning to propose to my long time girlfriend, so I play it off as me accessing you as a detective. I don’t know how that attraction grew when you tried to kill my aunt, maybe something is royally wrong with my brain.” He made another paused when she tenses at the mention of his aunt, kissing the crown of her head to silently tell her that that mistake was already forgiven. “Then I met you again on that Mellifer case, and you were just so brave, so feisty, and so damn sexy —“

“You thought I was sexy?” Adalind lean away to see his face. She was grinning in amusement, but she’s a little confuse at his confession. “As I remember it you were just taunting and threatening me.”

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that.”

Adalind chuckles, snuggling back in his embrace and said, “Oh please. You had every right.”

“I think I was being that extra because of how I know my attraction on you is growing. You challenge me you know, and in some weird insane way, you bring the worst and the best in me altogether which never happened before.” He kisses the crown of her head just because he wanted to, and it’s making Adalind feel so giddy. “When I was with Juliette I can never be at my worst. I always have to be perfect, because if I’m not, I’ll lose her in just a flicker of a finger. I put her in a freaking pedestal and I was so deep in the illusion that our life together was perfect that I never notice I was walking on eggshell our entire relationship.” He lean away because he needs to see her face when he say his next words, “You, letting me be at my worst yet bringing me at my best, made me realized that. And we maybe doing this too fast, but somehow I don’t care.” He tucks a lock of hair behind her ears and ask,“Do you?”

‘No’. But instead of saying the words, she move her face closer to his and place her lips in his, moving it slowly, just savoring the feeling of his soft, sweet lips. After few second, she pulls away smiling and said, “Does that answer that?”

Her sudden kiss send fire inside Nick, he needed more. So he pulls her impossibly closer, catching her lips in quick motion, and sliding his tongue inside her mouth without permission.

Adalind gasp when she felt his big warm hand snakes under her shirt, running his finger through her spine that sends electricity all over her body. She mimics the action, wanting to feel his skin through the tips of her fingers, while her other hand move south, it was an unconscious action but, she started to rub her palm on his growing bulge.

“Adalind —“ Nick hissed out, the constriction of his pants is starting to feel painful, but her hand is giving him so much pleasure. “If you keep doing that, I won’t be responsible for what happens next.” He warned, but Adalind wasn’t really listening.

Nick softly push her on her back, putting his body on top of her but careful not to crush her. He bites her lips and suck on her mouth, gaining a moan and vibration from her body. ‘ _Ahh_ _shit_.’ He pulls away, leaning his forehead on hers so that she knows he just needed to take a second and think through if he really wanted this to happened —he does want it to happened, he’s just not sure if it should happen right now.

Nick open his eyes and found Adalind already looking at him, her eyes full of emotions, like she can’t believe he happened to her.

“Hi.” She said, moving both her hand at the back of his neck, playing at the ends of his hair. She’s smiling, relax and comfortable, _happy_.

“Hi.” He said back, and _well that’s it_. She now have him wrap around her pretty fingers.

He dive down to kiss her once again, his hand seeking her skin, and without really thinking, he pulls her shirt off and almost lost his breath when her perfect breast was revealed.

She’s not wearing a bra, of course, she was previously planning to sleep her headache away, and no woman should have to endure the pain of wearing a bra while asleep.

“Shit.” Nick muttered, staring at her body and looks like he suddenly don’t know what to do, so Adalind took his hand and place it on her breast.

He slowly come out of his head and started to massage her perfectly round, and perky breast. “God, you’re so beautiful.” He pinch her nipples till it’s standing like a button, as he also starts to engulf her neck and skin with his mouth and tongue.

Adalind gasped and arched her back, as if asking him to place more pressure, but he have better plans for her.

One of Nick’s hand travel south, not asking for permission again, and push his hand inside her sleep shorts and underwear to cup her cunt and run his fingers to her slit. “Fuck” he curse, feeling her wetness.

He know he’ve been moving without out-loud permission, but if she wanted him to stop, or if he sees that he’s hurting her, he’ll immediately stop even if it’ll give him painful blue balls.

So far, all he sees in her is pleasure and her body reacts to him with want.

“You’re so wet, baby. I bet you also taste so good.” He whispered in her ear. 

Adalind whines, not didn’t expect Nick to have such dirty mouth. She enjoys it, and it’s turning her on more.

He works his fingers inside her, pumping two digits and using his thumb to rub her clit. _God_ , he loves the lewd wet sound it’s making. She really is soaking wet down there, he thinks that even when she’s so tight, he won’t have any problems pushing his rock hard cock inside her.

Adalind breath hitch when his finger curls and hit a good spot inside. _Gosh, this is just his fingers, what more if it’s his cock?_ “Nick. Please —“ she couldn’t complete her words, her mind is slowly going mush. _God, he’s so good with his fingers._

“Please what?” He asked, continuing to thrust his fingers inside her, while he plays with her nipple using his tongue. “I need you to tell me what you want, Adalind.”

“I need you —“ she stutter a moan when he nips at her nipples again, alternating with her two breast, not wanting to neglect the other nipple. “I need this.” She cups his now fully erect cock to give emphasis that she wants him to claim her fully.

“Fuck!” He curses, stifling a grunt when Adalind gave him a squeeze, he really need to let out his cock from his pants.

He quickly undresses, as Adalind took off her own last offending garment that is separating them. Once completely naked, Nick gave Adalind the softest and sweetest kiss one could ever give, then asked, “are you sure?”

Adalind couldn’t really form a word anymore, no matter how simple and short that is, but she understand that Nick needed confirmation, so she nodded her head and helps him guide his very gifted cock inside her.

“Shit!” They both hissed, feeling immense pleasure with each other when they’re finally joint together.

“You feel so good baby, so good.” Nick murmured to her ears after he’s fully silted inside. She’s hot, so hot, and he fits so perfectly inside her, like she’s made for him and only him —it’s so tempting to just fuck her senselessly but, no, he won’t do that to her. Not when this is their first time together, not ever if she doesn’t want to, but he have an inkling she’ll have those days where she will want to fuck the stress away and Nick will be so willing to provide. It’s was a bit of a drag but he was able to give her a minute to adjust with his size and when he knew she’s comfortable and relax, he started to move, thrusting into her carefully with long strokes that filled her with warmth and a need for more.

The room started to echo with the filthy slap of their skins —their moans, grunt, gasp, and sweet words for each other. Adalind hopes Rosalee is so deep in sleep so that she wouldn’t get to hear them, but Adalind doubts it.

She finally truly lost herself in the motion, rocking into every thrust, and started to become a moaning mess whenever his cock rubbed her insides in the right places. “Nick —“ she whimpered as she can feel her orgasm nearing, and she new he’s close too.

“Ahh! —“ one more pump and a good rub of his thumb on her clit, she saw the stars. She couldn’t help but bite his shoulder from the pleasure and ecstasy that overwhelms her.

Her bite on his shoulder and the way her cunt clenches so tightly on his cock, sends Nick to the same world of ecstasy Adalind was in, he roared and pushed inside her as deep as humanly possible, and released his seed inside her.

After the wave abated, he continued to rock inside her, giving Adalind another small wave orgasm before finally pulling out.

Both breathless, he let himself slump beside her, taking in few big breaths before pulling her into his arms and letting her lay and doze off on his chest. 

He kiss her head and whispers sweet words of goodnight, then let himself succumb to sleep. 

Tomorrow, for sure, another set of problems will occur, but right now, they’re in each others arms and that is what’s important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! Haha this chapter is much longer than the others ain’t it? Well, this a bonus for you all since you’ve been very great in supporting me.
> 
> I’ll keep doing my best in this and hope it’ll keep up with the expectation. 
> 
> Once again thank you all for the support, I really appreciate it 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone of you re-read chapter 11, yes, I edited some part of it cause I was not happy how it turned out 😁
> 
> We’re still following just a little part of S01E21

Nick could only wish to have a good morning after that passionate and amazing night he had with Adalind, because of course, he’s never that lucky.

His sleep was interrupted by hell lot of calls from different reporters asking inside information and progress about their investigation with the two murders. It seems like a video was leak about it and the speculation that this is a caused of a monster called ‘Bigfoot’ is circling around the internet and media. 

Nick had to go to work early because of the commotion it’s making, leaving a still soundly sleeping Adalind. He kiss her head whispering sweet words in her ear and left using the front door —which was a little awkward because Rosalee was there at the kitchen looking amusedly at him, but didn’t say a word. _Were they loud last night?_

As if a hundred annoying reporters are not bad enough, Nick got a sudden call from Monroe saying that he may have bigfoot in his house.

Nick arrives at Monroe's house, and found an unconscious man on the couch fully woge —meaning, they can’t call this in because everyone will see how he is not a human and it’ll cause more commotion than there is already.

After that, it became a series of unfortunate, trying, and tiring events that lasted for three days.

It did work out in the end but still, they lost lives that could have been saved. Nick also suspects that Hank might have seen things he shouldn’t, and once again, Nick is torn in telling the truth or just leaving things be.

“I think you should tell him.” Adalind said, sitting between his legs and snuggling closer on his warmth, while she reads another Grimm book. She still have not gotten tired going to the trailer and reading —not that it’ll help with her own case, but, she love learning new things. At least it’s something to do while they wait for Henrietta, _the_ _damn_ _witch_ still haven’t gotten back on her.

Nick wrap an arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder and breathing in her scent. “How can I do that without breaking his mind and scaring him for life?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugs, concentrating in reading this Grimm book that’s written in a language Nick don’t understand —there’s a lot of book like that in the trailer, and he really needs to invest learning these languages because this Grimm books won’t be able to help him with anything if he can’t understand a single word written in it.

“Well, Isn’t that helpful.” He says to her without a real venom in it. “What language are you even reading?” He asked and eyed curiously the book she’s holding.

“Archaic.” She simply replied.

“Archa— what?”

“Old Latin.” She says simply, like it was enough explanation for Nick to understand.

He didn’t say anything after, but Adalind can feel his eyes staring at her. She look at his face at the corner of her eyes and found him in a mixture of amusement and confusion. “What?” She demanded, raising an eyebrow at him.

Nick was grinning teasingly, and it’s making Adalind frown. Then he ask, “Exactly how many languages do you know, miss Adalind Schade?”

She turn a little to face him and put down the book she’s reading to think because she knows quite a few languages —not that she’s bragging but, “I’m not sure... I know french, Italian, german, spanish, polish, greek, classical Latin —though that one got me bored that’s why I studied Archaic Latin or in simple words, Old latin. Ahh! I know few asian languages and I’m trying to learn how to speak Japanese, but I’m okay with reading and writing the language. I think I also —” she was about to cite morelanguage she knew to him, but she realized that he’s not really listening anymore, so she stops. “What?” She huff, annoyed at him.

“Nothing, you’re just... amazing.”

The proud, amused, and loving look he’s giving her is making Adalind’s face feel like it’s burning, she probably looks like a tomato right now. “It’s a hexenbiest thing, you know.” She kind of look away from him because his stare is beginning to overwhelm her. No one has ever look at her like that before and it’s nice, but she’s not use to it so, “If you want to do complicated and powerful spells and magic, it’s imperative that you know a lot of languages including the language of the dead.”

Nick didn’t like that she’s trying to diminish how amazing she is, using her hexenbiest as an excuse to hide who she really is. “I don’t think it’s just a hexenbiest thing, I think it’s also a ‘you thing’.” He places both his hand on her face, softly coaxing her to look at him. “You read a lot, and when I say ‘a lot’, it’s more than what a normal person who reads a lot would. You’re also curious in just about everything, and it gives you joy when you learn new things, no matter how small or mundane that is —you’re still going to be happy because you love learning. You’re incredibly intelligent and so genuine... not to mention, very beautiful.” They both chuckles at that addition. He sighs in relief to see that she’s absorbing what he’s telling her, “You shouldn’t sell yourself short, because you’re not just a hexenbiest —you’re Adalind Schade.” Her eyes turns glassy, and Adalind couldn’t help but think how many times have Nick made her cry —but not in a bad way, it’s always in a good way. He seems to always know what to say to make her feel better.

Before the moment turns to a crying scene, Nick decided to joke and added, “Adalind Schade, my closet nerd.”

Adalind’s face quickly folded in displease, “Why do you have to ruin that!” She said, slapping his arm in annoyance.

He try to dodge her hits, laughing loudly and teasingly, “But it’s true! Let’s also mention the fact that you’re so tiny, you always needs ladder to get the things you needed on higher places.” 

“Oh my god! Shut up! It’s not like you’re so tall yourself”

“But I’m still taller than you. Beside it’s a good thing that you’re short because if you’re not, you’re going to be so perfect you wouldn’t need me at all.”

 _She’ll always needs him,_ she thought, but she’s still annoyed being called tiny and short. “No!” She started to put force in her hits, making Nick take a hold on both her hand.

“Stop that, or I might pin you down and kiss you senseless.”

“That’s not how you make a threat Nicholas Burkhardt.” She tried to shakes her arm free, but he just grips it tighter.

“I know.” He said with a grin, then finally lets go of her hands, kissing her forehead, and then turns her around so that they’re back on their original position. “Let’s continue reading.” He tells her, even though he can’t read what she’s reading. 

Adalind actually wants him to do his threat, but it seems like what he needs right now is only to hold her close, so she did not push it. “I still think you should tell Hank about the Wesen word.” She says, remembering their earlier conversation. “If he continues to be your partner, he’ll be seeing things he shouldn’t no matter how careful and good you are being as a Grimm. Remember, you cannot turn your Grimm off, and wesens are everywhere —and it’s not really your fault, but you’re bound to bring trouble no matter where you are just for being who and what you are.” She felt him tense behind her. She’s not entirely sure why, but she got an idea. “It’s not going to be all bad.” She reassured him, twisting her hand back to be able to touch his face and caress it soothingly. “I think, it’ll be much better to be informed, because with that, you’ll at least have a higher chance of surviving. So tell him, he may surprise you once he’s in the loop of knowledge.”

“I’ll think about.” He breathes out, burying his face more on the curve of her neck and shoulder.

“Don’t think too long, because —“ she suddenly stops, as she hear clear whispers in her ears.

“What?” Nick asked, realizing that she’s not gonna continue.

She stayed quiet ans still, so he pulls his face up and look at her. “What’s wrong?” He asked when he notice the weird expression in her face.

Adalind slowly turn her head to look at him and said. “Henrietta.”

* * *

* * *

They just pulled over in front of this big and eerie house.

Nick couldn’t help but think this might be a bad idea, but they haven’t found anything in the books so they are a little desperate.

No one had said it out loud yet, but Adalind is looking worst everyday —she continuously loses weight, she’s been sleeping a lot but there’s still bags forming under her eyes, she’s getting more paler, and Nick knew she’s still getting bruises from god knows where came from. That’s the reason why he’s being more gentle and careful in holding her, and as much as he love having sex with her, he couldn’t lose himself with her, so he’s settling with hugging her and showering her with soft kisses.

They look at each other, and the nervous feeling surrounding them is so obvious.

“Let’s go.” Adalind said, there is a little reluctance in her voice but she ignored it and got out of the car.

Nick quickly run to her side once his out, and place a comforting and protective hand on the small of her back.

Adalind didn’t look back or made a paused, she thinks that if she does, she might run back the car and beg Nick to just go home —but she have to do this.

She doesn’t trust Henrietta that much, but she trust her ability to know what’s going on with her and she trust her not to lie.

Before she even knock on the door, it’s already opening, revealing an amused expression in Henrietta’s face. “Adalind Schade, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Let’s not pretend you don’t know why we’re here Henrietta.” Adalind said, not blinking her eyes because again, she doesn’t fully trust her.

Henrietta smiles widely, opening the door more for them. “Of course, come in.” She led them to the living room and Nick thinks the place looks more normal than he expected.

“I’m afraid we haven’t met in the past.” She turns to him, as they stand in the middle of the room.

There is something weird and unusual about her that Nick couldn’t pinpoint. He’s good at reading people but he just can’t read anything about her, but he can feel that she’s powerful. “Nick Burkhardt.” He said, offering his hand for a shake out of politeness.

She took it, looking more and more amused. “Ahh, the Grimm — It’s nice to finally make your acquaintance.”

Nick was about to pull his hand away but Henriette hold on tighter then said with a wicked smile, “Fascinating, a direct descendant of Grimms from the Crusade. I’m sure the bastard Prince is not happy from the pressure the Royal family is putting him now.”

The surprised in Nick’s face was so evident, and before he could ask how she knew about that, Adalind took his hand away from the witch and said, “We don’t care about the Prince —“ she paused when Henreitta turn to look at her. Henreitta knows her deep connection to the prince and she can only hope she won’t say anything about it. She continues, not giving the hexenbiest a chance to speak yet, “Something is happening to me and we think it has something to do with me losing my hexenbeist.”

“I’m sure it does.” She simply say, cocking her head to the couches, “Please do sit down. Tea?” She asked, but didn’t really wait for their answer and went ahead to the kitchen to grab the tea set. “Such an unusual scene.” She say mostly to herself as she places the cups in front of them and pour the warm tea.

The hexenbiest might show them hospitality but they’re not to let their guards down. Henrietta finally finished pouring the tea and sat comfortably on the couch across them, she took a sip of her tea before starting to speak. “So, there’s only few ways a hexenbiest lose their powers. How did you lose yours dear Adalind?”

“I —“

“The blood of a Grimm.” Nick answered before Adalind did.

She watch them both, the smile in her face not fading, “And I supposed this blood came from you.”

“Yes.”

She pulled a thinking expression, then focused on Adalind, “May I?” She put her tea down, stretching her arm close and asking for Adalind’s hand.

Adalind was reluctant on giving her hands to her, there’s a lot Henrietta can see just by touching her skin, that’s how talented and powerful she is, but eventually Adalind gave her hands since they needed answers. 

“Hmm.” Henrietta hums, the smile in her face finally washes away.

It was only maybe seven seconds of touching her hand, then letting go and after that, Henrietta just pick up her tea back and settled on the couch.

Adalind wanted to give her a minute to ask her what she saw, but she’s getting impatient. “Well?”

“Nothing much.” She shrugs, then took a sip of her tea before adding, “you’re just dying.” She says in a nonchalant manner, looking straight at Adalind.

“I’m what?!” 

“She’s what?!”

Both Nick and Adalind was so surprised in what they just heard, they knew something was wrong with her but they didn’t think it was so bad that she’s dying.

Henrietta place her cup down once again, her eyes not straying away from Adalind. “Have you forgotten dear? Every magic has it’s price.”

 _What? This is crazy,_ Adalind thought. “I don’t understand, I haven’t done magic nor can I do actual magic since my hexenbiest died. I made few wesen concoction that doesn’t need magic to be effective, and I know there are spells and curses that can be done without actual magic, just with the use of right ingredients as offering and chants —but I haven’t done anything like that, so where are you going with this?”

“Like I said, every magic has it’s price.” She repeated and Adalind just wants to slap her in the face and scream at her to get on point, “Us Hexenbiest don’t really need to give much payment simply because of what we are. The blood of the Grimm, it killed your hexenbiest, it vanish you’re witch spirit completely, but it doesn’t expel all the magic that you’ve already done in life —and now, all those magic will be catching up on you and they’ll be asking for their payments.” She explained, and _yeah, that one does make sense to Adalind._

Every magic does have it’s price, Adalind definitely new that —she knew that the more powerful magic you do, the bigger the price will be. She also knew that permanent magic, even if it’s small, are pricey, because it’ll live on even when the one who cast it has died —it’s connected to their sinful soul that will live on in hell. Adalind knew her Hexenbiest spirit is totally gone because of the blood of the Grimm, and without her hexenbiest spirit roaming hell, those permanent magic she did (which is a lot, due to who she is as a lawyer) is going to be connected to her only soul, and will surely suck the life out of her.

“Don’t worry, you’re inevitable death will be painless. It’ll be like having cancer. You’ll become more and more tired and weaker each day, you’ll be sleeping a lot till eventually, you die. You’ll probably die in your sleep.” She stated it like it’s a good thing, and it’s infuriating to both Adalind and Nick. “At least you didn’t lose your head.” Henreitta added, like that is anywhere comforting.

Adalind laughs humorlessly, because everything Henrietta said doesn’t feel like a lie, and if she’s being honest with herself, she’s somewhat expecting this. “So, I am going to die after all.” She mumbled to herself.

“Is there anyway we can stop this? I don’t know, like, make her a hexenbeist again, or something?” Nick hurriedly said, the look of real desperation is sketch on his face. Adalind held his hand, not knowing what to do, she thinks this is the second time she completely don’t know what to do —the first one was when her hexenbiest was killed.

Henreitta’s face is back to being amused. “A Grimm asking how to make one a hexenbiest again... what a fascinating creature you are.” Nick force himself not to say anything impulsive to the witch, they needed her help. “There is a way to make one hexenbeist again, but it won’t be easy, and it’ll be very, very painful and cruel process.” She says with a warning. 

“I don’t care just tell us!” He insisted, almost pulling away the hand that Adalind was holding.

She smiled grimly, “You don’t understand Grimm. That kind of magic requires a very big payment —it’ll want a life as an exchange. I’m sure you or our dear Adalind will not be willing to do it.” Henriette pointed, pouring more tea in her cup not shaken at Nick’s furious demeanor.

“What do you mean it’ll want a life as an exchange?” Adalind intercepted before Nick could say anything.

Henrietta focus her eye at Adalind like she’s telepathically is saying something.

Nick didn’t know what transpire between the two woman as they look at each others eyes, Adalind just suddenly went rigid, then shaking her head and keeps whispering the word ‘no’. 

Adalind let go of Nick’s hand, and bolted out of the house. “Adalind!” Nick called, following her quickly, and as soon as he got out of the house, he felt a weird whoosh that made him look back. The whole image of the house change into something else he doesn’t recognized, and he wanted ask what’s happening but Adalind is more important. 

Adalind is already inside the car, looking so small as she curls her body —her feet are over the seat and her face is hiding between her knees. “What wrong? What did she do?” Nick asked as soon as he got inside the car. She’s crying and it breaks his heart so much, he tried to coax her to at least look at him but she won’t budge.

“Nothing.” She mumble.

“This doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Can you bring me home please?” She pleaded, and Nick wanted to asked more why she’s being like this, but he thinks that maybe it’s best to get the hell out of this place first.

After a few minutes, Adalind finally uncurl from her hiding, watching the road as they drive by. When they turn to Rosalee’s street, Adalind’s once again shaking her head. “No... not in Rosalee’s. My apartment.”

“But —“

“Please?” She turn to look at him, and Nick didn’t really want to but he couldn’t say no to her.

_What the hell did Henrietta do to her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Henrietta’s answers, did anyone here guess or made a theory that, that is what’s happening to Adalind? No? 
> 
> Well I would like to hear your own theories 🥰


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m starting to overthink everything. I think I’ve edited this chapter for more that 10 times and I’m still not that happy.
> 
> I know where I’m going with this fic but I’m having problems executing.

“Adalind...” she heard Nick called. He’s been trying to coax her to look and talk to him but she wouldn’t budge.

Since they got to her apartment, she went straight to her room to hide under the blankets of her bed like a child. This room hadn’t felt like hers for weeks, but today, it feel like this is where she belongs.

She needed to think, she needed to know how she should use her time wisely because she knew she didn’t have much left. 

“You got to talk to me.” She heard Nick again, she can feel his hand trying to find hers under the blanket to hold on to. “You’re kind of scaring me now, please talk to me. What’s happened?”

Adalind feels pain inside hearing his voice like this, so broken and hurt. She doesn’t want this for him, _she_ _loves_ _him_ —she finally was able to admit it to herself, but now she’s dying and there’s nothing they can do to stop it. _Well, there is one_ —but she’ll be damn before she even consider doing it, not even if it cost it her life.

“Adalind —“

She slowly got out of her hiding, finally have decided what to do with her time. She’s still not looking at Nick’s face and eyes but have search for his hand to hold, then crawls near him, placing her free hand on his neck pulling him close to rest her forehead on his.

“Nick,” she began. “I need to tell you things, a lot of things. You have to listen to everything I’m going to say first before judging or getting mad or walking away, okay?” She pleaded, hoping that he won’t ask her questions why, and let her say what she needs to say first.

Nick wanted to ask why, he wanted to know why she thinks he’ll be mad or would think of leaving her, but he wouldn’t ask those question yet. He will let her talk first, hear and listen to what she wants to tell him. “Okay.” He nodded, pressing his forehead more to her so that she knows he’s listening.

“Remember that night when I told you that I did what I did in the past because someone I love told me to do it? That I’m working for someone who I thought cared for me the same as I cared for them?”

 _Of_ _course he remembered_. That was the time he didn’t even know he have feelings for her but his heart aches for her, that was also the first night he held her so close to him and knew that she’s not the evil person he always thought she was.

Though he wince at the thought that she loved someone who just hurt and used her, Nick only nodded, not wanting to speak and interrupt her.

“That person is the bastard prince Henrietta mentioned —” she took a breath before adding, “That bastard prince is your captain, Sean Renard.”

“What?” Nick couldn’t help but open his eyes in surprised and lean away to look at Adalind’s face.

She doesn’t know what’s going on in his mind right now and it hurts a little that he put a space between them but at least he hasn’t let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry that I’m only telling you this now. I know I should have told you about it sooner but every time I try to tell you, something would come up, and I know that’s not enough excuse but —I just...” she paused, because _what else could she say? That sometimes she forgot the danger Sean Renard could bring whenever Nick and her are together? That everytime he held her close, warm and tight, she just feel so safe that she wouldn't care even if the outside world is burning. What else could she say, when by not telling him sooner about Renard and all his scheming, it would leave him oblivious and vulnerable._

She breaths in deeply, trying her best not to cry, squeezing and holding on his hand tightly to ground herself and because she’s afraid that he might pull his hands away and run as far away as possible from her. She force herself to continue, “You can’t trust him, okay? Never trust him. You also have to know that he’s not only a royal bastard but he’s also a Zuaberbiest, a Hexenbiest counterpart. His the one who ordered me to kill you’re aunt, the one who ordered me to seduce Hank —all of that just so he can manipulate you, to get the key you own, and to use you against the royal family.” She tells him, staring at his green eyes that looks to her like it’s filling with anger. ‘ _It’s_ _doesn’t_ _matter’_ , she tells herself, ‘ _you have to tell him everything and give him every information you know and have that could help him not end up dead or worst, used for anyone’s own profit. You have to do that even if it’ll cost you being alone._ “My mom —“ Adalind remembered that her mom is also a big threat. “you got to be aware and careful about her as well. Sean never like to get his hands dirty so he always uses others to do it for him, and my mom is loyal to him and she’s a cunning and powerful hexenbiest. I’m sure they’re scheming something together to get to you, so you have to be careful around them okay?” She let’s go of him and run to her safe-box, taking out documents to show Nick. “Here, this is my mother —“ she went back to him, showing a framed picture of her mom and handing him documents with the list of people associated with Sean Renard —she may have been in loved with him before, but she’s not completely stupid with him. She was his lawyer with some of the illegal and underground work he’s done, she made sure to keep copy of those documents. “And this are list of the dirty work he’s done before, and some of the people I know who’ll —“

“What the hell are you doing?” Nick furiously said, throwing the documents back to her hand.

“Nick, I know you’re angry at me for lying and for not telling you this sooner, but you have to trust me in this.” He flinch at her last word and it prick Adalind’s heart. “Or don’t. But you have to take a look on all these and at least consider.” She hand him back the documents, “I don’t have much time, but I’ll do my best to help you get ready with things that might come after you in the future. Sean is dangerous, but he’s not the only one, the Royal family is much ruthless, they don’t second think on killing anyone in their way, I have —“

“Stop! Stop! Just —stop.”

“Nick, I—“

“Why are you doing this?” _Because I love you,_ she wanted to say but kept her mouth shut. “Why does everything that comes out of your mouth sounds like you’re in a hurry to say goodbye? Are you giving up?”

 _What?_ Adalind’s couldn’t understand. _Is he not mad that I lied and kept things from him? He’s mad because I seem to be saying goodbye to him by hurrying to give all this information at once?_

“Nick —“

“You can’t give up! Henrietta, she said there’s a way to make you a hexenbiest again. We will do it, whatever that is!” He doesn’t care about who she worked with before, or what she has done, or even what danger will come to him for not being able to know who’s conspiring against him. He’s resilient and strong, and have people who will back him up to whatever may come, he can deal with the danger and the people who’ll try to kill and use him. What he can’t deal with is Adalind accepting the fact that she’ll die soon without fighting it.

“You don’t know what you’re asking, Nick.” She tells him, because he doesn’t. He doesn’t know what she’ll have to do to make her a hexenbiest again.

“I told you, I dont care if you’re a hexenbiest.” Nick took her hand placing it to his chest to let her trust that he’s sincere with what he is saying.

“Nick, that’s not —“ she paused, clutching his shirt because that’s not the reason why she won’t do it. The first time he said that he won’t care if she’s a hexenbiest, she really believed him —the issue is not weather he’ll still want her if she’s a hexenbiest or not, the issue lies to what she’ll have to do to make her a hexenbiest again and from what Henrietta showed her, she’d rather die. “I may have been a killer, but I’m not that kind of killer.” She said as she slowly look up his face and his eyes, clutching more tightly on his shirt, her knuckles are turning white.

“What?” Nick doesn’t understand, _does she really want to die just like that?_

“Like Henrietta said, making one a hexenbiest is not an easy thing to accomplish, and it’ll be a really painful and cruel process. It’ll cost a life, Nick.” She reiterate what Henrietta already told them, she hopes this time Nick will understand.

“I don’t understand.” He really doesn’t.

“I won’t kill an innocent child just so I can be a hexenbiest again, Nick.” She revealed, letting him known why she gave up the idea of being a hexenbiest again —why she’s talking like there’s a lot of things they need to cover and talk about before her eventual demise.

“Wa-what?” His eyes are now glassy with tears, he’s slowly understanding everything, why she’s in such a hurry to give every bit information she know to help him live the life he now have. She’s dying yet it’s his life and safety she’s worried about.

“That’s number one on the process of creating a hexenbiest, Nick. Find a hexenbiest child to kill. That’s not even the worst part, I won’t tell you the rest of it because it’s just so vile. I won’t do it Nick, I’d rather die.” She explained, changing her demeanor in a strong front so that Nick will know that she’s not scared of dying and that it’s okay — _it’s not okay._

“There... there must be some other way!” He couldn’t just give up. They should not give up. There are still lots of possibilities and things they might find, _it can’t be the only way —_ He convinces himself, but deep down inside him, he’s hopeless that they’ll find something else to help.

“That’s the only way, Nick.” She said out loud what he’s afraid of, and Nick couldn’t help but let out a sob.

“No. No... we will try to find something else, anything else. We may not bring your hexenbiest back, but I’m sure there’s another way we can —“

Adalind bring both her hand up to his face and stop him from talking by kissing him. He made a noise of protest, but two seconds later he’s kissing her back, bringing his hands on her waist to push her closer, to let him feel her body press against him.

Nick can taste the saltiness of their tears in their mouths as they both let their emotions out. He doesn’t like that this feels like another goodbye but he also can’t pull himself away from her —he craves her so much.

 _He_ _loves her... so much, it hurts._

It doesn’t matter if they’re supposed to be enemy, or if the world will never accept what they feel for each other, the world can go burn for all he care.

Adalind was the first to pull away, smiling so sadly, and said, “Let’s not make it harder than it already is Nick.”

“I can not let you die just like that!” He doesn’t let her go or place a distance between their bodies, he held her tight, leaning his head on hers “We just got together.” He whimpered.

Though the situation is sad, Adalind feel giddy by his confession. “Is that what we are? Together?”

“You don’t want to?”

She shakes her head no, and said, “I’ll be stupid reject you. You’re such a great catch, Nicholas Burkhardt.” They both chuckle on the humor of what she said, eyes still watery with tears. 

She move to rest her head between the curb of his neck and shoulder, and mumbled “We still have time to be together.”

“But it won’t be enough.” He said as he buried his face on the same spot, inhaling her scent.

“It will be.” She kisses his neck, letting out more tears, but strongly continues. “We’ll make it just enough.”

* * *

* * *

It’s almost four in the morning and Adalind couldn’t make herself fall asleep.

She turn to look at Nick and smiled, amused and glad that he manage to fall asleep even with all _this_. 

They’re still at her apartment —after what happened that afternoon they decided to stay, both of them just doesn’t want to face the world yet.

Adalind knows she won’t be able to look at Monroe, and especially Rosalee’s eyes and pretend that everything’s okay, that she’s okay.

 _It’s not okay,_ but she won’t admit that to anyone, to Nick most of all.

She tells him that she’s okay dying soon, but she’s actually not. She wanted to laugh because at the beginning of this all, that’s all she wanted — _to_ _die_. Now that she’s getting what she wants, she loathed it.

‘ _Be careful what you wish for’ couldn’t that be any truer than this_ , she thought.

If only he didn’t follow her that night.

If only he didn’t brought her to Rosalee.

If only he didn’t care for her, or treat her kindly, or made her feel wanted.

If only he didn’t made her feel happy or love.

If only he didn’t do all those things for her... she’s sure she won’t have problems dying, she would even expedite the process and end all pains herself. 

But if he didn’t do all those thing, she wouldn’t be able to experience having a real friend, having a sister. She wouldn’t experience how it feels to genuinely be cared for, or how it feels to be treated right and wanted —she wouldn’t know how it feels to be real happy and be love by someone.

 _It’s actually a nice way to die,_ she convinces herself, _she shouldn’t be greedy wanting to live longer, she should just be thankful._

She said to Nick that they’ll make their time enough for the two of them, but that’s just pile of bullshits. She wants more time with him like he does, and to continue to feel and experience everything he allows for her to feel and experience —but she can’t admit that to him, because if she do, even if she doesn’t want to, she’ll be dragging Nick in a sea of regret and sadness and it’ll have domino effect with Rosalee and Monroe.

Adalind made her resolved, that no matter what she won’t allow herself to break, for Nick and for the people that had quickly become her anchor in life. 

It’s was five in the morning when Nick woke up without Adalind by his side. He panics for a moment but then see that she’s in the living room, sitting at the sofa, surrounded with piles of papers, folders, and boxes.

He quietly walks towards her, sitting besides her and wrapping his arms on her waist. “What are you doing?” He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder and peeking on the papers she holding.

“Trying to sort out things.” She replied, continuing what she’s doing without looking at him.

He tightens his hold, nuzzling and pecking on her neck, but then realized that she might have been doing this for a while, “You didn’t sleep did you?”

Adalind shakes head no and says, “I can’t. I feel like there’s a million things to do and I should start now before it’s too late.” He tenses, and she thought he’s going to argue with how she phrases her words but he surprises her.

“Want me to help you out?” He asked, untangling his arms from her waist and picking up a stack of papers near him.

“Sure.” She smiled gratefully at him, as she directs him which box to put the papers and folders she already sort out.

“What are these?” He asked after a while.

“Documents for work.” She explained, they’re almost done with putting everything in a box. She took a glance at him and saw the looks of confusion in his expression so she continued, “I actually send the firm an ‘emergency leave’ email when all this started, and they responded with an okay. I’m not sure why I did that, why I didn’t just sent them my resignation when there’s no way I’ll be able to get back —it’s a wesen law firm so I’m certain they won’t want me once they learn that I’m not a hexenbiest anymore.” She paused, sighing because she still miss her work, ”Anyway, I’m thinking of sending all this to them in the afternoon, after all, these documents are hard to acquire. Then I’ll send them an email with my resignation to make everything formal.” She just place the last of the folder to it’s box, and when she turn to Nick, he’s looking at her like she just made some miracle. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

He shrugs, taking her hand to his and bringing it to his lips to kiss, “You just keep surprising me by how amazing you are.” He said as a matter of fact, then he pulls her closer to bring her to his lap. “You don’t really need to do any of this yet, you doing it.”

He tucks a stray lock behind her ears and the affectionate look, the admiration and devotion, makes Adalind want to burst. “Nick —“ he hums an answered, absentmindedly rubbing his thumb on her cheek. “I love you.” She blurted out, and the look on his face when he realized that what he heard was not something he imagines, it was so precious. Adalind almost want the time to turn back just so she can say it again for the first time record his reaction.

“I love you.” He said back, smiling so happily like everything that had happened the day before never really happened. He’s so happy that these three little words she said didn’t felt anything like a goodbye, it felt like a beginning of something —although he knew they didn’t have much time, he’ll delude himself for a moment that they have all time in world.

He won’t convince Adalind anymore to find another way to save herself, he won’t fight her with her resolved and upset her because she might just pull away from him if he do. This doesn’t mean he had given up —he’ll still try to find a way to buy them more time if that’s the last thing he’ll do.

He pulls her face to kiss her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, her nose, and then her lips. “I love you.” He repeated, resting his forehead on hers.

She sniffs, forcing herself not to cry. _God, she love hearing him say that_ , and it’s not that she couldn’t believe he loves her —he showed it plenty of times without saying the actual words, but she thought he won’t admit to it and say it out loud, especially now that they knew she’s dying and got only little time in hand.

He always surprised her, like how she always surprise him.

Adalind push her lips back to his and kiss him with passion. She might not be able to do that again in the very near future, so she’ll take everything that she can now.

Nick didn’t shy away from her as he cups the back of her head, putting pressure on her lips that matched hers.

Not long after, both got lost in lust.

Adalind pulls away to take some needed air for her lungs, and notice how dilated his eyes are. She’s sure she’s sporting the same look, but who’s taking note, right?

She took off his shirt and he lets her, then takes her own shirt off next.

Adalind mimics how he kiss her forehead, eyes, cheeks, nose, and lips, as well as repeating the words. “I love you.”

Nick couldn’t help but growl at the intensity of all this, he also can’t help but give in on his primal instincts.

He push her down the sofa and lavish her mouth, then her neck, collar, and that perfect breast he will never get tired of.

Adalind grips on his hair feeling pure ecstasy on the feeling of his lips and tongue traveling on her skin.

He moves further south till his head is in between her thighs, smelling her cunt through her sleep-shorts like some kind of animal, while Adalind watch in anticipation —she can feel herself getting so soak because no one has even went down on her without her pleading for it first.

He almost rips away the offending garment from her body and dives down to devour her already weeping cunt without warning, making Adalind scream and shakes in pleasure, arching her back and wanting more.

Nick listened to her screams of pleasure, and took that as encouragement and direction. Pushing his tongue further inside her, curling his tongue and chasing her taste as he holds her, tight and close, driving her wild.

Adalind didn’t seem to know what to do with herself beyond tugging his hair or arching her back off the sofa. He’s so good at what’s he’s doing he made her come on his tongue in records time, but that didn’t made him stop, he eats her out until she’s crying with tears of intense pleasure bringing out another wave of orgasm.

By the time he pulled away she was a sobbing mess, but she was smiling in happiness and pleasure, and her body feels light, like all her pent up stress have pack their bags and left her for good.

He wiped her tears gently, waiting for her to calm down before he could move on, “Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You taste so good” he said, feeling a little guilty with his greed.

Adalind’s head is still in another world but she was able hear him, she shakes her head and said, “No, you’re perfect.”

Nick kept himself intact even though the hardness of his cock is hurting him, he doesn’t want to hurt her with overstimulation so he settled with soft kisses on her lips and neck, mapping his hand on her skin and massaging her breasts.

After a minute, Adalind has come down on her high and wants him inside her, though her legs are still a little shaky, “Help me up.” She whispered.

He helps her up, settling her to straddle him. “Let me ride you.” She breaths out to his ear, causing Nick to emits another animal kind of sound.

Nick quickly took off his pants and underwear, and helps steady her body as she lined his cock up her entrance and slowly impales herself to his aching cock. They moan in synchrony at the feel of his cock being buried inch by inch inside her, and gasp at each others mouth, shuddering when Adalind finally reach the hilt.

Nick grabs both her hands, threading their fingers together and letting Adalind grips him for support. She adjusted to his size and she began to make little moves, testing what feels good —as he watch her with hooded eyes, Nick couldn’t help but say the words again “I love you. God —you’re so beautiful.”

Adalind moans, mouth open on choked breaths as she started to create a rhythm that both of them enjoys. She rides him slowly, steadily, feeling his cock drag inside of her so good. “I love you.” She gasps, squeezing his palms hard as she tries to quicken her pace, then bending down to kiss him.

Nick loves how her long and silky hair fan around them —it looks like something that is shielding them.

Her moves becomes jerky and unsteady as the sensation grows more pleasurable, Nick let go of her hands to hold her waist, gripping her tight and steadying her, as he rocks his hips into her in upward thrust, enjoying the moan it elicits from her.

Nick keep his eyes open so he can watch Adalind’s face —moist lips, kiss-bruised and red, are hanging open on sounds of pleasure and ragged inhales, her eyelashes fan out over her flushed cheeks. _God, she’s so beautiful, and he loves her so damn much._

She throws an arm around Nick’s shoulders and holds on, arching her back, allowing him to feel more of her and takes him deep making both of them groan in pleasure, then Nick inhaling sharply with the sensation.

“You feel so good baby.” Nick utters, and dives down to take one nipple to his mouth.

She wanted to tell him how good he’s also making her feel, but the only thing she could utter with her mouth were moans, groans, gasp, and whines.

He kisses her lips, her neck and every skin he could possibly put his mouth and tongue —his mouth turns her on so much that she’s releasing so much slick, the sound of their skin slapping together sounded so filthy.

Adalind rolls, grounds her hips, and practically bounce on his lap. She’s got lost at the sensation again that Nick had to push her back to bring her forward, chest to chest, and kissing her till they’re out of breathe.

She pulls away needing air, and trembles at the thrust he made. “So beautiful.” Nick gasps, feeling her insides clenches on him. He feels himself getting close so he slips a hand between them, finding her clit. 

Adalind’s rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes as she shivers, moaning and rocking against him —she loves him and she wants to be in his arms forever, but they won’t be because she’s dying. She shakes the thoughts away because at this moment, they are together.

When she opens her eyes again, he’s staring at her like she’s her world. “Nick, I’m... please—” she whined, she was breathless and her voice went high pitched at every hard thrust.

Nick groaned, putting more pressure as he circles his fingers over her clit roughly, sending her to edge and making her come.

Adalind rides through it, enjoying the sensation of being one with him as she works to bring him to the same ecstasy.

She holds his gaze as they thrust, feeling her body coil at the emotion she sees in his eyes. She feels her body tightening again and Nick feels it too, the thrusting becoming more erratic as he moves against her. They don't take their eyes away from each other, though it's starting to take effort to keep them open.

A second later they came almost at the same time, their bodies trembling and shaking so much at the intensity that Adalind thinks if she’s still a hexenbiest, she might woged because of what he made her feel.

He empties himself inside her and they both collapsed to the sofa.

Still breathless Nick forces himself to open his eyes and shuffle his body to the side to face her, he slides a palm over her cheek to cup her face, and leans forward to claim her lips one again, kissing her softly. He pulls her in an embrace, hands rubbing up and down her back in a soothing motion.

Adalind move to rest her head on his chest, listens to the beat of his heart, as she caress her hand to his hair, his arms, and everywhere she could get her hands on.

They both were still panting and shivering at remaining shocks of pleasure.

They’re happy.

But as soon as they come down from their high, their mind couldn’t help but wonder about how this... this is where they wanted to stay for the rest of their time together, in each others arms —but the world ain’t that simple, and fate is just cruel.

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think almost everyone say that for Adalind to get her hexenbiest back she’ll be killing her mother (or Nick), that’s actually quite a good thinking, but I’m reserving her mother for other things. 
> 
> So here, I think, to make everything more complicated, more vile, more cruel, and more hard for Adalind to want to get her hexenbiest back, is that she’ll have to kill a hexenbiest child herself (unlike the series where someone else did the killing for her) —one that is just starting to manifest it’s powers, so the child is more innocent than not. Then the rest of what she needs to do is just the same from the series. 
> 
> I really think it’s more fitting for the darkness and horror effect of being a hexenbiest. 
> 
> I have a twisted mind I know haha.
> 
> As for Adalind getting her Hexenbiest, well, you’ll just have to wait 😊😊😊


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted a comment from my previous chapter IM SO SORRY 🥺
> 
> Anyway, I’m referencing some scenes from S01E22

He’s late for work, but Nick doesn’t feel like caring or worrying about work right now.

What he strongly feels right now is to stay by Adalind’s side, watch and protects her forever. 

One more reason why he didn’t want to go to work, is because he might not be able to control himself and murder Sean Renard in front of everyone. 

Nick‘s mind have wondered on the conversation they had yesterday, and the feeling of rage and fury for the people who used and hurt Adalind have now catch up on him.

Adalind have only love these people and gave them her devotion and everything, yet after losing her powers they cast her away like she’s some kind of garbage — _he_ _will_ _never_ _forgive_ _them_.

He then remember the mention of her mother —he thought that, that person may have been her flesh and blood, but she is not her _mother_ if she’s more loyal to Renard than her own daughter.

Adalind stirred from her slumber and slowly come to wake, opening her eyes to be greeted by a face of an overthinking Nick, “What wrong?”

 _Other than the fact that you’re dying?_ Nick thought, but shake it off away, “Nothing just... yesterday you mentioned your mother, I couldn’t help but think of mine.” He told her honestly.

His thoughts did stray to his own parents and was reminded of the fact that his parents were actually murder, that nothing about their car crashing is an accident. He sighs knowing that the people who murder his parents are still out there.

“I’m sure our mothers are nothing alike.” Adalind said as a matter of fact, “I was conceive so that my mom could trick my dad into marriage —it was an obvious recipe for a total disaster. Unsurprisingly, my father took off when I was four and never heard of him ever since, not that I care.” She doesn’t really remember her dad, and _she_ _really doesn’t care_. “My mom was never really a mother, so she send me off to my grandparents to live after dad left, but as soon as my hexenbiest power manifested, she took me from them and mold me to be the hexenbiest she needed —a tool she needed.” _Ahh, finally_ _admitting the truth out loud really hurts_ , she told herself, but didn’t allow herself to shed even a single tear about that anymore —she’s done crying for the love she beg her mom to give but never given. “I’m not even sure why I always seek for her love and approval when it’s so obvious she’s using me.” She felt Nick tightens his hold on her, giving her comfort. “She’s the one who introduced Sean to me. I was just sixteen years old, so young and so stupid —my mother fed me with the illusion that my life will be perfect if I give myself to bastard prince and make him mine.” She confessed, still trying her best to be strong.

She’s not telling him this so that he would sympathize and pity her, she’s telling him this because she wants him to know her —everything about her, may that be bad, he needs to know. “Everything was just a lie. Everything she said she’s doing for my benefit is a mask of what she really wanted... power and money. I believed her though, doing everything she tells me to do, beside, Sean can be charming when he wanted to, so for ten fucking years I’ve been giving myself to him without asking anything back, just hoping that he’ll want me the same as I want him”

“Your mom —“ Nick couldn’t believed what he just heard. Her mother —her own mother, did not only used her and manipulated her, but also _prostituted_ _her_ _for_ _years_! And Sean, _he took advantage of her young and vulnerable mind! That’s it! I going to fucking kill that son of a bitch!_

All this anger, but Nick doesn’t know what to say to her. He wanted to comfort her and tell her it’s not her fault, that she was just a kid when they started to manipulate her, but no words seem right to be let out for this moment. She must have felt his frustration because she held one of his hand and squeeze it. 

She smiled sadly, looking up at him, silently telling him that it’s okay. “I guess I should thank you for taking my powers away”

He doesn’t feel so grateful taking her powers now that he knows what it’s doing to her, but he didn’t say that.

“It took taking my power away from me, for me to realized that they’re just using me —that without my powers, I’m just another pretty girl to them and nothing more.” 

He remember the night she first said those words, this just made clear that it was Sean and her mother that told her those awful and hateful words. It so maddening.

At that moment, he promised to himself that he’ll do whatever it takes to make her happy, to protect and not let anybody or anything hurt anymore. She have such a precious heart that not a lot of people know, “Adalind —“

“It’s fine.” She cuts him before he could say anything. “I’m fine.” She repeated, and it sounded like she’s trying to convince herself more than him —Nicks heart aches for that. “Let’s not talk about them anymore, please?” She pleaded, she’s on the verge of crying, and she doesn’t really want to do that. 

“Tell me about your parents.” She asked after a minute, just so she can take her mind off their previous conversation.

Nick sighs, holder her impossibly close, kissing her head to silently tell her that he’ll always be there from now on.

He then tell her about his parents. “I don’t really remember my parents that much. I was twelve when they died, I’m not sure if all these memories I have with them are real or if it’s just my brain creating them to help me get through life.” He remembers telling Juliette about his childhood and about what he remembers living with his parents. He didn’t hesitate in telling Juliette all this beautiful memories he remembers but he didn’t tell her that he’s actually not sure if those memories were real, that’s why Juliette will never really know him. His relationship with Adalind is really a stark contrast to what he had with Juliette. “I remember my dad bringing me to parks to play baseball, but I also remember him not liking baseball. My mom —I think she sings, but there’s also this memory of her that tells me she doesn’t. It’s really all just blurry.” He continues, “I had a psychiatrist after my parent died, I remember her saying something about child trauma. Maybe that’s why the memories I have with my parents are all hazy, maybe that’s some kind of defense mechanism my brain created for me.”

This time around, it’s Adalind who holds him tightly to comfort him. “How about your aunt?” She wince a little for asking, remembering what she almost did to the old lady.

Nick squeeze her hand to say it’s okay, “My aunt was nice, she’s the only family I had after my parents death. It was not fun living with her though, because she never settle in one place so I couldn’t really make friends, but now I know why.”

“Do you regret it, being a Grimm?” She asked curiously.

“At first, yes. After a life of never settling in one place, I told and promised myself that I will build a quiet life with consistency and permanence.”

“But your a cop, and not only a cop but a Homicide and Robbery detective.” Adalind pointed, because the life of a cop is also a recipe to a not so quiet life.

“Yeah, believe me, I know the irony.” He chuckles to himself, “That’s why I knew I was just kidding myself, that the promised I made with myself years ago is a child’s dream that I grew out off without even realizing it. I like being a cop and a detective, there’s a certain adrenaline it gives whenever a case is assigned to me, and being a Grimm added to the excitement.” He paused, thinking about everything that has come to him since he become a Grimm. “This Grimm life, though I don’t agree with everything my ancestor did, but knowing my roots and being able to continue legacy is such joy to me. Also, if I wasn’t a Grimm I wouldn’t have met Monroe, and Rosalee” he made another pause just so he could give her a chaste kiss, “and You. If I never met anyone of you, that would have been tragic, so I could never really regret being a Grimm.”

Adalind smiled, but there’s still a tinge of sadness in it. “It’s still kind of tragic.” She said.

“Yeah, but I’d rather be here with you than anywhere else.”

* * *

* * *

Things seems to be getting worst and _worst every damn day_ for Nick.

Not only he received an Interpol file about Kimura, (a person who Nick does not only suspect to be involved with the killings of the people who once owned the gold coins he now have —he also strongly suspects him to have involvement in the murder of his own parents.) there’s also this growing concern with Hank, who’s looking more and more like he’s on edge which Nick suspect has something to do with their previous case where he witness something he shouldn’t —Nick still don’t know if he should tell him the truth or not. Let’s also mention his growing hatred with his captain who, _thank god_ , he hasn’t really seen for two days.

Adalind also told him that she wanted to stay back to her apartment. She did ask him to stay with her (even if she didn’t specifically ask, he sure as hell won’t leave her alone) so at least now he gets a lot of time alone with her. Though, whenever he’s at work he insist to her to be at the spice shop and be with Rosalee, he’s not going to take any chances with her safety.

Things are going bad but at least it’s not hitting him all at once. 

_He’s wrong_.

Totally, and utterly wrong.

 _Of course,_ he can never be that lucky.

A day later, a murder investigation was assigned to the partners and found that the dead guy they’re investigating have been keeping an eye on Nick, Hank, Monroe, as well as Renard.

Nick called Monroe to give him a warning as Hank do the same, calling Renard.

“Isn’t this the lawyer you had on police protection before? What’s her name again? Adalind Schade?” Wu said, as he goes through all of the photos they recover.

Nick’s attention was immediate taken with the mention of Adalind’s name, dropping the call he made for Monroe immediately and hurrying to look at the computer.

Wu was right, it’s Adalind —there’s a few photographs of him with her going out of her apartment, there are even photos that was taken just this morning. 

Nick’s blood boils seeing the photo, and without second thinking he bolted out of the precinct, ignoring the calls of Hank and Wu.

He might have broken quite a few traffic laws as he drives to the spice shop where he drop Adalind off this morning.

He burst inside the shop and as he saw Adalind at the counter doing well, he sighs in relief running to her to close their distance.

Adalind smiled automatically on seeing him, “Nick? Wha — oooppf.“ he held her in his arms so tightly, she almost couldn’t breath. “I like that you seem so relief from seeing me even when we just saw each other this morning, and not that I’m not enjoying this but, you have to let go before I die in suffocation.” She told him honestly, chuckling at his embarrass expression when he finally lets go.

“Sorry.” He said. 

He didn’t completely let go of her, and Adalind immediately notice that he’s being a little weird.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked, unconsciously bringing her hand to his face and rubbing soothing circles on his cheek with her thumb.

“Nothing.” He downplayed, but Adalind is not having any of it. She squints her eyes on him, silently demanding him to tell her the truth. “Yet... Nothing yet.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“I —“ _should I tell her that she might be in danger? She already have a lot on her plate,_ Nick thought, as he hesitate to tell her anything. “I just got assigned to investigate a murder.”

“And?” Adalind push.

“The murdered guy was working as a P.I. and we found that he has pictures of me with Monroe, pictures of Hank, as well as Renard.”

“Okay...” she’s waiting for him to get to the point, but he’s dragging it and it’s making her kind of irritated.

Nick decided to let her know what’s happening so that she’ll be aware and know what to expect. He remembers what she told him before about having better chances at surviving if you know what’s coming so, “He also have a pictures of me with you.”

“I still don’t understand.”

”I just —we have a reason to believe that the person who hired this guy is the same person who murdered him.” He explained, and added, “That person might have already gotten what he needed from the P.I. so he murdered him, and he’s now after us.”

“That’s a very big assumption.” Though Adalind knew Nick is very good with his job, she’s still a bit skeptical.

He frowns on her, a little irritated that she’s not taking this in as much as he does, “Don’t pull the lawyer card on me Schade. I’m serious.”

Adalind can see the worry in his eyes, “I know.” She calms him by hugging him tightly, and resting her head on curb between his neck and shoulder. “I’m sorry.” She softly says, and felt glad as she feels him slowly relaxing.

They stay like that for a few seconds till Nick phone rings.

They let go of each other as Nick answers the call.

“Burkhardt.” The stress is evident in his face again. “Yeah... Okay... I’ll be there in 10.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Sean was attacked, looks like it’s our killer.” 

It’s not the time to be feeling glad, but that seems like a good new to her. “Is he dying?” She asked, trying hard not to smile so obviously.

Nick chuckled at her antics, “Sorry, but were not that lucky.”

“Ohh... that sucks.”

Her clear disappointment made Nick laugh more.

“Ohh Nick, I didn’t know you’re here.” Rosalee emerge from the basement, smiling at the two of them.

“I actually need to go now, I’m going to ask Monroe to come here.” Rosalee gave him a questioning look, so he added, “We got a killer on loose. We still don’t know what he wants but, he seems to have an interest in me, Monroe, Adalind, and Hank. As soon as I got more the information, I’ll call.”

Rosalee nodded, and Nick turn to get one last look at Adalind before going.

“Be careful okay.” She told him, taking his hand and squeezing it.

“Be safe.” He say back, kissing her forehead before going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to end it there 😗
> 
> Okay so... quick side note, can I just say that the second character I hated the most in Grimm is Sean Renard? Not only because of what he did with the Black claw debacles but even before, he continuously prove that he’s nothing but a bastard, I’m so infuriated that they didn’t just kill him. I also hated how the writers made every character in the series almost ignore the fact that it was Sean who ordered Adalind to kill Nick’s aunt and to seduced/used Hank —everyone just quick to forgive Sean, while Adalind still suffers and got look down because of a mistake she did out of love. They may say that they don’t trust Sean that much but he was treated far more better than Adalind. I almost abandon the series because of the hypocrisy of all the characters regarding Adalind. 
> 
> Anyway, hahaha, I have another chapter in drafts that’s not heavy in drama, I hope I don’t bore you guys.
> 
> Please do leave me your thoughts, I love it when you guys comments 🥰🥰🥰
> 
> Kisses xx —Camille


End file.
